


Christmas In Gallifrey

by LicieOIC



Series: The MovieVerse AU's [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Room, Stranded, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is escorting his boss's girlfriend to Jack's family estate in Aberdeen when their rental car breaks down in the small town of Gallifrey. While they are stranded over Christmas, a little holiday magic might turn their relationship from friends to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Hallmark movie - Matchmaker Santa.
> 
> Betaed by the dear Endelda, thank you, sweetie!

When Rose Tyler was a little girl, she remembered the flat she lived in with her parents always smelling of ginger and nutmeg and vanilla when the Christmas season rolled around. The lights and the tree and the decorations could go up, but it just didn’t feel like _Christmas_ yet until that first batch of biscuits came out of the oven. Her mother, Jackie, had taught Rose from a young age how to separate eggs, how to roll out dough, how to make icing, everything. It wasn’t long before Rose was experimenting with ingredients and making her dad, Pete, her guinea pig taste tester. She loved to bake. So much so, that she started her own bakery when she grew up, Tyler’s Treats.

Only now, the Christmas season meant being extremely busy, rush orders for parties, specialty cakes, and more biscuits than she had time to sit back and appreciate where it all started from. Over the years, as owning her own business took its toll in stress, Rose lost a bit of that special feeling Christmas biscuits gave her, even though her products tasted better than ever and her sales showed it.

Being so successful, she was able to hire on a full-time assistant, Clara, a lovely girl about Rose’s age with dark hair and eyes who made fantastic chocolate souffles. In addition, she was able to charm anyone into buying just about anything, a skill that was worth its weight in sugar.

With a smile that was slightly strained at the edges, Rose handed the receipt to the woman with long, tawny curls on the other side of the counter. It was the end of another busy day. “Here you go, Marilyn, your cake will be ready tomorrow.”

The customer smiled and her curly hair boinged as she nodded, thanking Rose as she headed out into a gray, slushy London evening. Rose followed her to the door and turned the sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed,’ then locked the door with a sigh.

Clara emerged from the back room. “Do you realize it’s almost Christmas and we haven’t finished decorating the store?” She gestured at the tiny Charlie Brown style Christmas tree in the window. It had a red ribbon winding around it, but that was it. It was their one token to the season, even though they had a full box of decorations in storage.

Rose groaned, tucking stray wisps of blonde hair back into her short and practical ponytail, as she came back to the register to tally the day’s totals. “Ugh. Who has time?”

“Isn’t that why you hired me?” Clara asked as she grabbed a nearby broom to sweep up. “To have more time?”

“Seems like I’m always finding more to do,” said Rose. “And I used to love Christmas! I’d always do a lot of baking with my mum and we’d have the best time.”

“Are you going home to see your folks this year?”

Rose shook her head. “No, they’re going out of town. Apparently, mum’s Christmas present was a second honeymoon.”

“Well, that’s sweet, but what are you gonna do?” asked Clara. “Christmas isn’t a time to be alone! No wonder you’re all stressed out. I think someone’s feeling overworked and underappreciated.”

Rose made some notations in a ledger, then stuck the pen in cup full of pebbles and similar pens next to the register. “Well, life was a lot simpler as a kid.”

Clara laughed. “Welcome to the world of successful business!”

“Funny, I thought being successful meant I’d be doing less work, not more.”

“That’s only if you can delegate,” said Clara. “You, Rose, are a perfectionist when it comes to your craft. You couldn’t bear it if something came out of those ovens without your personal supervision and it was anything less than the most delicious thing anyone’s ever tasted.”

Rose gave her sarcastic cheering section a wry grin.  

“Tell you what, I’ll stay late and get this place really decorated,” Clara said. “You just concentrate on being happy for Christmas. You wouldn’t want to show a frowny face to that new guy of yours!”

“His name is Jack and he’s not new, we’ve been dating almost a year.” Rose picked up a set of tongs and began putting the leftover biscuits from the cases into ‘day old’ bags that were sold at a discount.

“Really?” Clara asked in disbelief. “Huh. Time flies. I guess it’s just because I tend to see more of his friend John than Jack himself.”

“Well… he’s just been really busy since he took over being CEO of his family’s company,” said Rose, feeling obligated to defend the man she was seeing. With Clara around, Rose was able to have something of a private life, but with her schedule still so full, it mostly consisted of late dinners here and there. It suited Jack just fine, as he was always having to work late now at Harkness Industries, even later than Rose more often than not.

Clara paused, leaning on the broom, as she looked out the dark window, her eyes going a bit dreamy. “You know, if I was single, I’d have a go at that John. That man is _fit.”_

Rose laughed. “Don’t let Danny hear you say that.”

“A girl is entitled to a fantasy bloke, it’s a clause in the relationship contract. Don’t make me feel guilty over the hotness!”

‘The hotness’ comment was certainly true. John McShane was tall and lanky with cinnamon eyes, an amazing smile that no doubt stopped many females right in their tracks several times a day, and great hair the color of the richest chocolate that looked like it took no effort to appear artfully tousled, but probably required gel and a dryer. However, Jack was no slouch in the looks department either. His violet-blue eyes and dark hair, combined with devastating cheekbones and incredibly broad shoulders, had potential for making even the staunchest homophobe rethink their policy.

A tapping came at the glass door and the two women looked up to see John standing there, bundled up in a long tan trenchcoat with a stripey scarf around his neck. He grinned and waved, then made a pouty face as Rose came over and pretended to think about letting him in. Touching her tongue to her teeth, she unlocked the door and opened it.

“Well, if it isn’t the Doctor,” Rose said as he came inside. She’d given him the nickname when she’d found out he was the one always fixing it so that whatever Jack did went smoothly. Apparently, everyone at Harkness Industries was calling him ‘the Doctor’ now, because it fit so well. “Let me guess. Jack’s working late.” She relocked the door.

“Good guess,” he said, giving Clara a smile and a nod. “He’s working something out with the board of the directors. Since he took over, he’s been trying to instill some confidence in them and not all of them are sold on his youthful exuberance just yet. But!” He held up his index fingers. “He hasn’t canceled! He just asked me to pick you up, he’ll be meeting us at Torchwood Tower.”

“Ooh! Torchwood Tower!” exclaimed Clara. “That’s fancy!”

Rose tilted her head at the Doctor. “Are you sure you’re Jack’s second in command and not his driver?”

He gave a brief self-deprecating laugh. “I know. This is getting to be a habit with you and me.”

“I think it was ‘getting to be’ a habit months ago,” Rose said.

“Rose,” Clara wheedled, coming over to her friend’s side. “Aren’t you even a little excited? Torchwood’s the best restaurant in town. Maybe Jack has something special planned!”

The blonde lifted her eyebrows speculatively. “Maybe… he wants to make some Christmas plans? That’s kind of a big deal in a relationship.”

Clara’s shoulders slumped as she gave Rose her ‘you are clueless’ look. “Think a _little_ more special than that, Rose.” She paused significantly, but the other woman just stared at her blankly. Clara sighed in exasperation and elaborated, “I have four girlfriends whose husbands proposed to them there!”

Rose’s eyes went wide. Self-consciously, she looked down at her festive green apron over her work clothes and touched her ponytail. “Um, I better get changed!” she said, darting around the counter to the back while Clara’s giggles followed her.

Ten minutes later, Rose reemerged in a cute, knee-length dress in sapphire blue that had a lace overlay on the bodice, revealing her collarbone and making up little puffed sleeves. Her hair looked sleek, the result of lightning fast flat-ironing. She swung her leather jacket around her shoulders and rolled her eyes as she saw John stuffing the last of a Christmas biscuit in his mouth. She wondered how many he’d eaten while she was in the back.

“Your legs are gonna freeze,” he pointed out.

“Worth it for beauty,” said Rose with confidence. She turned to her friend, who was already hanging fake greenery along the glass cases. “Clara, make sure to tell the dishwasher--”

“--to go easy on the dish soap, it changes the flavor of the pastries, I know.” Clara made little shooing motions with her hands. “Go, have fun!”

Rose and the Doctor left the shop and headed down the icy street to where the Doctor had parked his car. “I’m sorry that chauffeuring the boss’s girlfriend has been added to your job description,” she said, giving him an apologetic smile.

He shrugged, good-naturedly. “It’s always nice to see you.”

“Aww, you came just to see me?” she asked. “Or was it the pound of biscuits waiting for you?”

“Welllll,” he said, tugging on his left ear. “It _might_ be the biscuits.” He grinned and opened the car door for her, belatedly realizing he’d left his sketchbook on the passenger seat. “Oh, just throw that in the backseat.”

“What is this?” she asked as she sat down, pulling the book into her lap and opening it.

“Just a hobby,” he said, closing the door so he could come round to the driver’s side.

Rose looked through the pages of pencil and ink drawings. They were incredibly detailed and life-like. His figure studies were full of motion and depth, his landscapes were filled with light. Every page was evocative of some emotion, like a forgotten memory. “Wow,” she breathed as he climbed in behind the wheel. “This is a _hobby?_ Doctor, I’m really impressed! Do you draw these from life?”

“No,” he said, “not for the most part. Sometimes I’ll draw the places from photographs, but usually it’s just out of my head. I have some really weird dreams.” He leaned over and turned the page, showing a man looking out at an alien landscape with tall, twisting trees that might have been right out of a Dr. Suess book.

“You have some real talent,” she said, closing the sketchbook. Looking at him, she touched her tongue to her smile again as she teased, “And this whole time, I just thought of you as Jack’s majordomo.”

“Is that so?” he scoffed as he started up the car. “I’ll have you know, Rose Tyler, that I am a very integral, intricate part of business affairs!”

“Ohhh,” she said, stretching out the syllable. “Intricate, eh?”

“I push a _lot_ of paper.”

* * *

The line of people at Torchwood Tower was out the door, so rather than have both of them fight their way to the host podium, the Doctor opted to weave his way through while Rose waited outside. When he came back, jogging across the street to his car, he heaved the sigh of someone who figured they should have expected something like this.

“Sooo,” he said, coming to a halt and shoving his hands deep in his trenchcoat pockets. “He’s not here yet. They have no record of him making a reservation and there’s a forty-five minute wait.”

Rose’s stomach chose that moment to remind her she hadn’t eaten since lunch. Loudly. “I’m starving,” she said.

The Doctor looked off down the road and licked his lips. “You know what? There’s a nice little place near here that I go to all the time. There’s never any wait.” He looked back at her, lifting his eyebrows. “You up for it?”

She shrugged, the need for food becoming more important than the fancy ambience. “Lead the way. We can call Jack and tell him where to meet us.”

Five minutes later, the Doctor and Rose were seated inside the Tardis Diner, a cozy place that currently looked like an elf had barfed Christmas all over every available surface. If it was cheap and plastic and holiday-oriented, Rose suspected it was on display. But for all that, it was warm and dry, the service friendly and fast, and the Doctor vouched for everything on the menu.

She caught him looking at her while she was making a face at the frankly disturbing-looking reindeer on their table and she gave an embarrassed wince. “This place is sure… full of Christmas spirit,” she said, trying to make it sound positive.

The Doctor shimmied out of his trenchcoat, revealing a brown suit with tiny blue pinstripes, matching his light blue Oxford and brown and blue floral tie. “Yeah, I like it,” he said, giving a nod to the woman behind the counter. “It’s kind of old-fashioned that way. You don’t see it that much anymore.”

She couldn’t help a small smile at such open honesty. “So, what are you doing for Christmas?” she asked, more to make conversation than anything else.

“Dunno,” he said, scratching the side of his head as he sat back in the vinyl booth. “Unless Jack ropes me into doing something, I’ll probably be watching reruns of _Miracle on 34th Street.”_

“You’re not… going home or something?” she asked.

“No home to go to,” he said. “I’ve got a kid sister, Dorothy, wellllll, she’s not a kid anymore, but if you call her Dorothy, she’ll still pop you one. Ace has got her own family now, and I usually end up feeling like a fifth wheel, which is just… not how I’d like to feel on Christmas.” He looked down at the formica tabletop. “Our parents died when we were small.”

“Oh, Doctor, I’m so sorry,” she said with genuine sympathy, reaching across the table to touch his hand gently.

“Thanks,” he said, pressing his lips together in a sad smile. He turned his hand over and gave hers a squeeze. “I do remember Christmas being a big deal back then. The whole clan getting together, squabbling over dinner. Actually, the squabbling still happens, just on a smaller scale. First class squabbler, Ace is.” They chuckled. “And what about you? Family Christmas?”

“Well, um…”

A tapping on the window next to them drew their attention. Jack stood there in his long dark gray coat and a black scarf. Rose smiled, the Doctor withdrew his hand from hers to tap his watch pointedly. The devastatingly handsome man came around to the door of the diner, then to their table, holding his hands out in a gesture of supplication.

“What a mix-up,” he said, his American accent betraying his childhood growing up in Illinois, despite the fact that he’d actually been born in Glasgow. Jack was really a man of the world. “I have no idea what happened with Torchwood, I swear I made the reservations.”

Rose just lifted one shoulder and gave him a small smile. He was here now and they could still have dinner, she supposed the timing and location didn’t matter all that much.

“Well, I’m off,” said the Doctor, collecting up his coat and preparing to get up from his seat.

“Oh, Doctor, no,” said Jack. “I’m so sorry to have put you through all of this. Why don’t you stay?”

“And be a tag-along to your romantic evening?” the Doctor asked as he slid out of the booth and began tugging on his trenchcoat. “No, ta. I’ll leave you two alone and just slink off into the cold and bitter night. Alone.”

Rose giggled as the Doctor stuck out his bottom lip and gave it a tremble for maximum pathetic effect. He really did have a great lower lip, very lush and pink. Nothing on Jack’s perfectly sculpted lips, of course, but still… nice.

Jack rolled his eyes. “You think you’re so dramatic.”

“I _am_ so dramatic.” He winked at Rose.

“Thank you for keeping me company,” she said.

He gave a gallant little bow. “My pleasure, fair lady.” He turned to Jack. “You, I will see bright and early. As always, we have a ton of paperwork to go over.”

Jack shook his friend’s hand. “Yes, sir,” he said, as if the Doctor were the man in charge. “Thanks again,” he called as the Doctor sidled around him and headed for the door.

With a final wave, the Doctor was gone and Jack took the seat he’d vacated, giving Rose a flashing smile as he removed his jacket. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t pick you up and then the mess with the reservations--”

She waved a hand. “It’s not a problem. I was just wondering why you’d picked such a fancy place to have dinner.” ‘Wondering’ wasn’t the half of it. The prospect of Jack suggesting they take their relationship to the next level had been gnawing at her insides since Clara had said it. Or that could be the hunger talking, by that point, she wasn’t entirely sure.

“Well…” he began, slowly. “I know you always spend Christmas with your family…”

“Not this year,” she said. “They’re going out of town. Second honeymoon. I have to fend for myself.”

“Oh,” he said, his face brightening. “Well, good for them, and that plays right into my plan.” He leaned forward, reaching across the table to take her hands in his. “I want you to meet my mother.”

Rose blinked a few times. Of all the possible scenarios she’d envisioned, this hadn’t been one of them. “Your mother?” she repeated.

“Yeah,” he said. “She’s gonna be up at the ancestral home in northern Scotland over Christmas.”

She smiled, though it faltered a bit as she foundered in confusion. “Jack, are you… trying to ask me something?” She had to try one last time to see if this was what she thought it was. Even if she still needed time to think about a marriage proposal, she didn’t want to accept before he’d actually asked, that seemed a bit keen.

“How I see it,” he went on, “I’ll fly up ahead of time very early in the morning and help get the place in order and all ready for Christmas, your ticket will be waiting for you at the airport and you can arrive later in the day. I’ll pick you up.”

“And it’ll just be us… and then your mother,” she said. This still sounded very intimate. A man didn’t invite a woman to meet his family unless he was really serious.

Jack smiled. “She’s gonna love you.”

All Rose could do was smile back. That gnawing feeling still hadn’t gone away.


	2. Unexpected Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets a nice old man on her flight to Scotland. Jack tries to take care of some business and sends the Doctor to pick Rose up from the airport in his stead.

The next day, Jack and the Doctor sat in Jack’s posh, top-floor office going over paperwork. “How did your phone call with Mr. Noble go?” the Doctor asked, referring to the business that had kept Jack from meeting Rose on time the night before.

“Not bad,” Jack said. “The board of directors is still a bit on shaky ground with me, though. So, I’m taking a leaf from my dad’s playbook.”

The Doctor lifted his eyebrows. “You’re gonna throw an office party?”

“I’m throwing a _Christmas_ party,” Jack corrected with a smile. “It’ll be great. We’ll have it up in Scotland at the ancestral home, my mom’s gonna be there, she knows all of them and she can help instill their confidence in me.”

“Using your mother as your wing-man,” said the Doctor, nodding. “No shame in that.”

“I’ve got plans for Harkness Industries I want to implement,” said Jack. “Having the board on my side will mean I won’t have to fight them every step of the way just because the old boys’ club isn’t fond of change. Plus,” he added after a brief pause, “Rose will be there to meet my mother.”

“Nice,” said the Doctor. “Of course, you remembered to actually _invite_ Rose.”

Jack laughed. “I may be busy and forgetful, but I’m not a complete idiot.”

“That has yet to be proven.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Yes, she’ll be there. I need you there, too. We’ll fly up together, ahead of everyone else. Unless you’re busy for the holiday?”

The Doctor shook his head. “Um, no, not busy, in fact, something you are well aware of, being my friend for the past ten years.”

“Just wanted to make sure. For all I know, Ace could have guilted you into making an appearance, or you could have gone and gotten yourself a girlfriend behind my back.”

The Doctor looked affronted and pressed a hand to his chest. “You think I would _cheat_ on you like that? I’ll have you know that I am the most dedicated wife you’ll ever have, Jack Harkness. I am _offended_ you would think any less of me.”

Jack snorted. “That sounded far too plausible.”

* * *

The sky was just beginning to turn from morning gold to robin’s egg blue when Jack’s sleek silver rental car pulled up at the family home. The towering building was actually a castle dating back to the middle ages, but it had been completely remodeled in the 1980s, with weather stripping for all the windows and doors, central heating, electricity, hot and cold running water, everything. It might have lost some of its original charm, but at least the place was fully operational for a party.

The Doctor and Jack brought in their luggage and got right to work, pulling boxes marked ‘Christmas’ out of storage. Jack ended up having to put his bluetooth earpiece on as he worked, since his mother kept calling him to make sure everything was on track.

“Yes, I’m listening,” he said, with a visible effort at keeping his voice even, without a hint of exasperation. “I should have everything set up by the time you get here, I’ll call the caterers, all that stuff. The house will be decorated. John came with me to help.”

“Hi, Sarah Jane!” the Doctor called from where he knelt, surrounded by boxes in the middle of the great room.

“Alright,” Jack said. “I love you, too.” He tapped his earpiece and sighed.

“Mum being a little taxing?” the Doctor asked.

Jack fluffed the branches of the fake evergreen in the corner. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m trying to prove something to the board of directors or my mother.”

“What’s she think about Rose?”

“Um, I’ve mentioned her,” said Jack, “but we haven’t really _talked_ …”

The Doctor paused, his eyebrows lifting nearly to his hairline. “You’re bringing these two women together for the holidays and you haven’t really _talked_ to your mother about Rose? Why not?”

“Well,” said Jack, drawing out the word, obviously a bit uncomfortable. “Because my mother has some very strong opinions when it comes to the women in my life. I figure, if I introduce them during a party, there would be less fall-out and more people to distract my mom.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Jack, you can’t go on letting your mother influence the rest of your life.”

“Easy for you to say. Not that--” he hastened to add, but the Doctor held up a hand.

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” the Doctor said. “You have to admit, though, your mum’s rather known for being sort of… ‘my way or the highway.’ In the nicest way possible.”

“Well, of course,” said Jack. “She’s English.” He finished with the tree’s branches and checked his watch, then headed for the door. “I’m gonna take a walk, try and meet up with Noble on his morning hike. You coming?”

“Nah,” said the Doctor, looking around himself at the sheer amount of Christmas detritus strewn everywhere. “I’ll stay here and decorate.” Someone had to, especially if Jack expected it to get done before Sarah Jane got there.

* * *

Jack caught up with Geoff Noble as the man was walking along the border between his land and the Harkness’s. Geoff was an older man with gray hair, but he walked every day, weather permitting, which kept him in good health.

“I thought I might find you out here,” Jack said with a smile as he offered his hand.

Geoff smiled back and gave the younger man a hearty handshake. “Jack Harkness,” he said, fondly. “It’s good to see you up here again, it really brings back memories. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten back to you yet about the party.”

“It’s not a problem. I was going to call you today.”

“Jack, you don’t have to dance around with me,” Geoff said, his blue eyes serious but good-natured. “What’s this party all about?”

“Just a meet and greet,” Jack said. “I want to give the board members a chance to really get to know me, maybe hear some of my new ideas. My mother’s coming,” he added with a wry grin. “So, good luck explaining your absence to her if you decide not to show.”

Geoff laughed. “Oh, now you’re shooting real bullets.”

“I do have some ideas I would love to run by you,” Jack said. “Get your opinion before I spring them on the rest of the board.”

“Sure. How about later this afternoon, I’ll come by and we can discuss it?”

“Sounds great,” said Jack.

“And one more thing,” Geoff said. “Whatever I think about your ideas, good, bad, or indifferent, you still throw the party. Deal?”

“Deal.” Jack shook the man’s hand again to seal it.

* * *

“Attention, this is your captain from the flight deck,” came a throaty voice over the loudspeaker of the airplane. “We have some late arrivals connecting to this flight and we’d like to give them a chance to catch up to us. It’ll just be a few minutes, we thank you for your patience.”

Rose sat back in her seat with a sigh. She looked out the window at the steady stream of luggage going up the conveyor belt into the belly of the plane. She fancied she could make out the corner of her red bag sticking out of the luggage carrier, about to be stowed.

“Hello.”

She turned her head to see an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes and a white beard taking the seat next to hers. He put his carry-on bag under the seat in front of him and removed his hat before giving her a smile that showed off his rosy cheeks.

“Looks like we’re going to be row-mates for this trip,” he said. “I’m Wilfred, but you can call me Wilf.”

Something about the old man made Rose smile without even thinking about it. “Hi Wilf,” she said. “I’m Rose.”

“Rose, that’s a lovely name,” he said, buckling his seatbelt. “So, where are you traveling to?”

“Um, Aberdeen,” she said. “Here, to Edinburgh, then a hopper to Dundee. You?”

“Same route, to Gallifrey. It’s a very small town, not far from Aberdeen, actually, just a little more inland.”

“Oh.” She paused, studying Wilf’s face for a moment. “You know, you look very familiar.”

He chuckled, a soft, warm sound. “People tell me that all the time. I think it’s the beard.”

She grinned. “You get mistaken for Father Christmas?”

“Precisely!” he said, but he sounded delighted. “In fact, I am going to be Father Christmas in Gallifrey. They hired me over the holidays, leading up to their big tree lighting ceremony before Christmas eve.”

The loudspeaker gave a slight hiss of static and they both looked up, even though there was nothing to see. “Folks, this is your captain again. We are number three in line for takeoff. Apologies for the delay, but we’ve got an excellent tailwind, we’ll be able to make up the time we lost.”

Rose sighed and Wilf looked over at her again.

“Flying delays make you uneasy?” he asked, kindly.

“A little,” she admitted. “I have my boyfriend picking me up at the airport and I just don’t want to make him wait too long.”

“Any young man worth his salt would be more than willing to wait for you,” Wilf said, knowingly.

Rose laughed, softly. “That’s very sweet. Thank you, but I can’t help worrying I might be putting him out.”

He reached over and patted her hand in a fatherly fashion. “Listen to me. You’re not going to put him out. And he’ll wait there for you. Besides, you don’t have to worry about it.” He nodded up towards the front of the plane. “The pilot said we’d make up the time.” Wilf sat back in his seat, humming _Deck The Halls._

Rose decided to take a leaf from the older man’s book and relax. No sense in worrying about something before it happened. She looked out the window again. The luggage carriers were long gone. They’d be on their way any minute and off to Scotland.

Once they were in the air, Rose found herself drawn back into an animated conversation with Wilf, who was surprisingly fun to talk to. “So, children tell you what they want for Christmas and you listen,” she said.

Wilf nodded. “I’m very serious about my work. Do you know that some Santa Claus’s will take sign language and foreign language classes, just to be able to speak with more children?”

“I didn’t,” said Rose, more impressed with the seasonal Santas than ever. “But what about the kids who don’t get what they ask for?”

“Well, Father Christmas does try his best to see that wishes are fulfilled, to the extent that it fits the child,” he said.

“How?”

“Mostly, the parents are there,” he explained. “They’re listening. And parents are great Santa helpers.”

“And most Christmas wishes are simple ones, I suppose,” she said.

“Yes,” he said, slowly. “Mostly. But then, once in a while, a child will ask for… a long-term wish. Something that takes years to fulfill before it actually fits the child. Can’t have a six year old cruising down the street in a classic roadster, after all!”

They laughed. “No, I guess you wouldn’t,” said Rose.

“Did you ever write a letter to Father Christmas?” he asked.

She looked up, ready to say no, because she was a grownup and grownups didn’t admit to doing foolish things like that. But Wilf was smiling so sweetly, looking so much like the Father Christmas she’d pictured in her head as a child, she found her defenses melting. “Yeah,” she said, her cheeks warming as she ducked her head a bit.

He grinned even wider. “And did you ask for something special?”

“Oh, no,” she said, pulling up her adult armor once again. “It was silly, just a… little girl fantasy that seemed important at the time.”

Despite the off-hand manner in which she said it, Rose could vividly recall the Christmas she’d written that special letter. She’d been observing her parents in the kitchen, eating biscuits and  interacting so lovingly with each other, and she’d asked Father Christmas for her own Prince Charming. She was about to tell Wilf, when the pilot announced they would be landing in about fifteen minutes.

“Hm, I’ve got to make a quick pit stop before we land,” Wilf said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Rose nodded, grateful that she hadn’t just blurted out such an embarrassing secret. Even though the man played Father Christmas, that didn’t mean he actually _was._ He’d probably just asked to be nice.

* * *

“Sorry to hear that, Mr. Noble,” Jack said into his earpiece with a resigned tone. “No, it’s no problem at all. I look forward to meeting her.” He tapped his bluetooth, ending the call.

The Doctor looked over from the mantle where he’d been hanging fake greenery with large red bows. “What was that about?” he asked.

“Geoff had to cancel,” said Jack. “Apparently, after I met up with him on his walk, he fell into a patch of poison oak.” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Can anything else go wrong?”

“You know better than to say that,” said the Doctor, knocking the wooden mantle once for safe measure.

“He’s sending over his VP of operations in his stead,” Jack continued. “If I can convince her that my ideas are solid, he’ll give us his full support.”

“Great,” said the Doctor. “When’s she coming by?”

“Soon,” said Jack. He checked his watch, then closed his eyes. “Oh, no. I almost forgot. I have to pick up Rose from the Dundee airport.” When the Doctor turned to give him a _Look,_ Jack spread his hands. “I can’t miss this meeting! A lot is riding on it!”

“Alright,” sighed the Doctor in exasperation, heading for the hall closet to get his coat, resigned to his fate as Jack’s girlfriend’s driver. “I am, as ever, your errand boy.”

He didn’t feel like it was his place to criticize Jack’s forgetful behavior when it came to Rose, no matter how much he disagreed with it. He and Jack were friends, but Jack was also his boss, and Jack wasn’t above threatening him with a demotion to the janitorial staff.

* * *

Rose’s shoulders slumped a bit when she saw the Doctor waiting for her in baggage claim at the small airport. The Doctor standing in for Jack was starting to feel a little like a running joke. He gave her an apologetic smile as always and took over wheeling her suitcase as they headed out to the rental car.

“Not that I’m not happy to see you,” Rose said, “but where’s Jack?”

“A wild meeting appeared out of nowhere,” said the Doctor.

“A meeting? And did you just reference Pokemon?”

“Yes and yes.”

“And why are you up here, anyway? I thought it was Christmas reruns for you.” She’d thought it was just supposed to be her and Jack and his mum. Having the Doctor there made it seem like less of a ‘meet the parent’ type scenario.

“Jack asked me to be here to help out with the party.”

She blinked. “Party? What party?”

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to fully face her. “He really didn’t tell you?” She shook her head and he sighed, rubbing his right eye with an index finger. “Yes, Jack is holding a holiday-party-slash-meet-and-greet for the board of directors.” He opened the boot with a click from the key fob while Rose digested this information.

“Wait, the _whole_ board?” she asked. Unable to fathom how this could have possibly skipped Jack’s mind, Rose temporarily was speechless. She pursed her lips, putting her hands on her hips, as she contemplated the many ways she could throttle her boyfriend.

The Doctor paused after placing her bag inside the car. “You’re upset,” he said, making it a statement.

“Of course I am! I _thought_ I was coming here to spend time with Jack and meet his mum,” she said, tersely. “And now, I find out I’m here to help Jack impress his board!”

He closed the boot and turned to her. “Rose, you know how Jack is. He’s got a huge heart, he cares so much about you and he’d never do anything to _intentionally_ hurt you. He can sometimes just be a little…”

“Thoughtless?” she provided.

“Look, he should have told you, yes, but you’re going to have a wonderful time. Have you ever seen Jack’s family home? It’s a castle! It’s gorgeous!” He offered a smile, but Rose just narrowed her eyes skeptically and went for the passenger side door. “I guess we’re leaving now,” he said, pointedly, but he couldn’t blame her for being irritated. The Doctor knew Rose deserved better than the second hand treatment Jack gave her in favor of business, it seemed like Rose was just now getting fed up with it.


	3. Unexpected Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor end up stranded in the little town of Gallifrey while Jack gets a blast from his past.

The drive up the eastern coast of Scotland was beautiful, with the steely gray ocean on the right side of the car and rain soaked fields and forests on the left. Periodically, there would be flocks of sheep milling around, looking fat and fluffy with their winter coats. Rose did a double take as she saw an older man with a white beard, thumbing for a lift on the side of the road. Even with the umbrella over his head, she recognized his olive colored suit and the brown leather carry-on bag at his side.

“Stop the car!” she called, suddenly.

“Whoa!” the Doctor exclaimed, automatically stepping quickly on the brake and veering them off the road into the dirt. He looked at her expectantly. “What’s the problem?”

“Back up, I think I know that hitchhiker!” she said, pointing behind them.

He goggled at her as though she were mad. “You mean that old bloke with the beard?”

“He sat next to me on the plane,” Rose said. “He’s going to play Father Christmas in some little town around here.”

“Father Christmas doesn’t hitchhike,” said the Doctor, decisively, and he faced forward to get them going again, but Rose put her hand over his on the steering wheel.

“Doctor, come on, he’s harmless, he’s a nice old man.” She smiled, remembering her conversation with Wilf. “He had this really sweet, almost child-like quality.”

“Yes, well, neither he nor his inner child are getting in this car without a background check,” he said, seriously. “What if he’s a criminal?”

Rose set her jaw. “Just back it up, will you.” She didn’t make it a request.

He exhaled hard through his nose, making his nostrils flare, but he put his arm behind her seat in order to back the car up. He’d been friends with Rose long enough that he knew she wasn’t going to let up unless he did as she said. He stopped about ten feet from Wilf and Rose climbed out, with the Doctor following close after. Sure enough, under the umbrella was the man she remembered from the plane.

“Rose, is that you?” Wilf asked, folding his umbrella. “Well, how nice to see you again! What a surprise!” He lifted his shaggy eyebrows at the Doctor, smiling. “Ahhh, and this must be that boyfriend you were telling me about!”

“Oh, no, this is actually John,” she explained. “Well, I call him the Doctor. He’s a friend of my boyfriend’s, they’re in business together.”

“Ah.” Wilf actually seemed a bit disappointed. “Then your boyfriend _was_ too busy to pick you up.” Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor looked up at the sky, rubbing the back of his neck. Wilf’s smile returned as he directed it to the Doctor. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, John. Or should I call you the Doctor as well?” He held out his hand for a shake. “I’m Wilf.”

“Pleasure,” said the Doctor with a close-lipped smile. “Just the Doctor is fine.”

“What are you doing out here?” asked Rose.

“Well, since our plane was a bit late, I missed my bus,” Wilf said. “A nice young couple gave me a ride this far, but then they were headed in a different direction, so… I was stuck here. That is, until you came along.”

“Where are you going?” asked the Doctor, looking up and down the road. What few cars there were didn’t seem to be slowing to find out what the three of them were doing. It could be hours that the poor old man would be standing out in the damp.

“Gallifrey,” said Wilf. “If you’re headed to Aberdeen, it’s not too far.”

“We can totally give you a ride,” said Rose. She looked at the Doctor, who gamely nodded, knowing he wouldn’t win an argument with her. Not that he ever found it easy to tell her no.

“Yeah, come on, grab your things,” said the Doctor.

“Great!” said Wilf with a bright smile. He picked up his small bag and followed them to the car. As the Doctor helped Wilf put his bag beside Rose’s in the boot, Rose climbed into the backseat.

“Rose, don’t you want to sit in the front?” Wilf asked through the window.

She lowered it and smiled. “No, I’m fine,” she said, then rolled her eyes. “Besides, the Doctor doesn’t want you sitting behind him without a background check.”

“Really?” said the Doctor as the two men got into the front of the car. “Really, Rose?”

“Well, now, I’m a bit above the curve when it comes to judging people’s personalities and character,” said Wilf. “And I would say that the Doctor was just being careful and cautious with your safety.”

The Doctor tossed a smug look in the rearview mirror and made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. “Yeah. Hear that? Careful and cautious. Thank you, Wilf.”

Rose returned the Doctor’s look with one of her own, wrinkling her nose at him and waggling her head back and forth.

* * *

As Rose and the Doctor were helping Wilf, a slate blue Mercedes pulled up in front of the Harkness castle. Jack opened the door of the estate to find a woman with flaming red hair and amazing turquoise eyes with a ring of gold around the pupil. Eyes that had the power to stop him dead in his tracks, even all these years later. She grinned, seeming pleased that she’d managed to shock him into speechlessness.

“Donna Noble,” he said, finally, his mouth still wanting to hang open.

“Hello, Jack,” she said, still smiling.

“I don’t believe this, you look fantastic,” he said, then realized she was standing on the stoop and he belatedly moved aside so she could enter. “Please, come in! This is so weird, I ran into your dad today.” Actually, she looked more than fantastic in a dove gray jumper dress, belted at the waist, under a russet jacket with a purple scarf.

“I know,” she said as she stepped over the threshold. Turning back to face him, she held up the smart leather attache case in her hand. “He sent me.”

He let the door close and he stared at her again, comprehension dawning in his eyes. “You’re the VP of operations. The one I’m supposed to meet with.”

A flash of challenge lit her eyes. “Nervous?”

“Now? I’m terrified.”

They laughed as Jack led her down the hall to the great room that was still only half decorated. “Well, I suppose this could be considered a conflict of interest,” Donna said. “Doing business with an old university sweetheart.”

“Yeah, I suppose it could be,” he said, slowly, realizing that he was now alone in a castle with his ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriend still had not arrived. Conflict of interest aside, this had potential to be rather awkward. But he’d muddle through for the sake of his company. “Can I get you something to drink?”

* * *

The Doctor turned the silver rental car onto Gallifrey’s main street, which was strung with garlands bedecked with lights and shiny baubles and gold painted signs declaring ‘Merry Christmas.’ The streetlamps were hung with tinsel candy canes and silver snowflakes. Every store front was decorated in grand fashion and every tree had a sugar dusting of snow. Rather than the gray slushy muck of London, the snow was gathered into fluffy piles, the streets swept clear. It looked like something right off a Christmas card or out of a fairy tale, almost too beautiful to be real.

“Wow,” said the Doctor, leaning forward a little to see more through the windshield. “This town really knows how to do Christmas.”

Rose wasn’t surprised that the Doctor liked it, given the state of his favorite diner, but even she was impressed. _This_ was Christmas done right. Still, she wanted to get to Jack’s place before dark. “Doctor, why are we slowing down?” she asked as the car creeped down to a crawl, then stopped.

“We’re not,” he said, his brow furrowing as he stomped on the gas. The car jolted, made a little sputtering noise, and died. He tried turning the key. The car whined, then went dead again. “Bollocks,” he muttered.

All three of them piled out of the car. Luckily, they were close enough to the curb and the street traffic was light enough that they weren’t in the way. As the Doctor opened up the hood, Rose asked, “Did we run out of gas?”

“We filled up when we left the airport,” he said. “We had a full tank.”

“Maybe the gauge is broken?” she suggested.

He glared at the innards of the car, seeing no smoke or oil or water leaking anywhere that might point to an obvious problem. He sighed. That meant it was either the battery or a computer problem, something to do with the car’s ‘brain.’ The Doctor was fantastic with computers, but not with cars.

“Oh, look,” said Rose, pointing back the way they came. “There’s an auto shop right there.”

The Doctor peeked over the hood and saw that she was correct. A little shop at the end of the street had a sign that read ‘Auto Repair - tires, fan belts, oil change.’ At least it was close. The Doctor reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his mobile and the receipt from the car company, both of which he handed to Wilf.

“Do me a favor and call the rental company. Here’s the paperwork. Ask them if they have a replacement car or… roadside service, maybe? I’ll go to the garage and see if they can help.”

“My pleasure,” said Wilf.

“And I’ll call Jack, let him know we’ve had a delay,” said Rose, holding up her own mobile and moving away a few steps for a little privacy with the conversation.

“Great,” said the Doctor, heading down the street. “Teamwork!”

* * *

Jack watched as Donna slowly maneuvered her way around the multitude of boxes in the great room, her eyes taking in everything. He could see the nostalgia in her expression, they’d spent a lot of time as kids in this old castle, since the Noble’s family property bordered the Harkness’s. Though he’d lived the majority of the year in America, growing up Jack had spent his summers in Scotland. His memories with Donna were the best.

“Been a while since you’ve been inside this place,” he observed.

She nodded. “It hasn’t changed a bit, though. I almost feel like a kid again.”

“You’re awfully tall for a kid,” he teased. “Speaking of, do you have a family of your own now? Kids, minivan, the whole nine yards?”

“Noooo,” she said in one of those overly confident tones that spoke of not needing something, but wanting it very much all the same. “I’m married to my career.” She narrowed her eyes and wagged a finger at him, playfully. “So, don’t go getting any ideas, sunshine! I remember what a wild flirt you turned into once puberty hit.”

“If I’m remembering correctly, you rather enjoyed my flirting at uni,” he said, lifting his eyebrows at her and giving her a gleaming smile.

She brushed her hair back from one shoulder, pretending to be unaffected by his charm with a tilt of her chin. “Well, I was young and naive back then.” Jack snorted and Donna put her hands on her hips. “Oi!”

He tried to bite back his laughter. “Sorry. But I don’t think you’d fool anyone with that line.”

Wrinkling her nose, she admitted, “Maybe you’re right.” She cleared her throat. “So… How about you? Wife? Kids? Picket fence?”

He shook his head. “Nope, I’m afraid I’ve been as married to my career just as much as you ever since I took over from dad.” He startled as his mobile trilled and he fished it out of his pocket. Seeing Rose’s name pop up, he said, “Sorry, I need to take this.” He indicated the kitchen across the hall and Donna nodded. Quickly, he left the room and pressed the receive button. “Hey, Rose, where are you?” He pushed down whatever guilt he felt over having Donna at the castle, it was just business after all, and infused a happy note into his tone.

“Gallifrey,” said Rose, with a touch of annoyance over her situation.

Jack’s brows drew together. He knew the town, it was out of the way, a little over an hour inland. “What are you doing there?”

“Well, for starters, you didn’t pick me up at the airport.”

He briefly closed his eyes, he’d been expecting this. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s work stuff I had to deal with.”

She sighed. “That’s what the Doctor said. Anyway, the car is dead.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No. Oh, the Doctor’s coming back from the garage now, so I’ll see what’s going on and then I’ll call you back, okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” He hung up and wondered what else could go wrong before heading back to the great room and to Donna.

* * *

The Doctor came back toward the dead car with a young black man in oil stained coveralls. “This is Mickey, the town’s mechanic,” he said, gesturing between Mickey and Rose and Wilf. They each shook the man’s surprisingly clean hands.

“Can you give us a jump?” Rose asked.

“Well, yeah, I could,” Mickey said. “But it wouldn’t do anything. From what John told me, I’m pretty sure it’s the alternator.” He took a deep breath and launched into a rambling explanation. “You see, the alternator converts the car’s mechanical energy from the crankshaft into electricity through induction and electricity is what powers your accessories - your radio, navigational systems, and that’s probably what went first, yeah?”

Rose and the Doctor stared blankly at each other, then nodded at Mickey. “Yeah,” said Rose.

“Yeah,” echoed the Doctor, knowing the science sounded solid, even if he wasn’t entirely sure on the mechanics. “Alternator.”

Mickey nodded, looking pleased that they’d understood.

“Well, can you fix it?” asked Rose with a hopeful smile.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” said Mickey. “Sometime tomorrow. I’m done for the day.”

The Doctor blinked and looked up at the sun shining through the clouds. “It’s still light out,” he said, unwilling to believe that a mechanic would close up shop so early.

“Yeah, but in twenty minutes, it’ll be dark and I’ll be home,” said Mickey. “It gets dark quickly out here.”

“Okay,” the Doctor said, drawing out the word. “Is there a taxi or car service we can hire to take us to Aberdeen?”

Mickey nodded. “Yes, but with everybody getting ready for Christmas, ehhh…” He shook his head. “No.” He smiled reassuringly. “But I’ll get you on the road by tomorrow, don’t you worry about it.” He turned to go and gave a cheerful wave. “Have a good night!”

The Doctor looked over at Wilf, their last hope. “Did you at least get ahold of the rental car place?”

“I tried the whole time you were gone, and all I got was a busy signal,” said Wilf, giving the mobile and paperwork back to the Doctor.

“Busy? That’s not possible,” said the Doctor, taking the phone back. He checked the number against what was printed on his receipt and dialed it. His mouth fell open in disbelief as a busy tone buzzed in his ear. “It’s busy!” he exclaimed.

“Yep.”

“Wow. What a day,” said Rose with a sigh. “Should I call Jack again? Maybe he can do something for us.”

“What can _he_ do? He doesn’t have a car!” said the Doctor, gesturing at the hunk of metal they’d been driving in.

Rose shrugged, at a loss.

Wilf pulled an apologetic face. “I’m so sorry, you two, if you hadn’t picked me up--”

“No, no, no,” said the Doctor, adamantly. For all his irritation with the car and being stranded, he wouldn’t have this sweet old man blaming himself. In the short time they’d been driving together, he’d really come to like Wilf and had to admit Rose had not been wrong about him. “This is _not_ your fault. And better that it happened here, in a nice little town, rather than out along the freezing coastline in the middle of nowhere.”

“If we’re gonna be stuck for the night, we should find a hotel,” said Rose, thinking practically. They’d freeze if they had to bunk down in the car.

“Well, I’m going to be staying at that fine establishment right over there for the next few days,” said Wilf, gesturing down the street to a pretty blue and white building with a sign that read simply, ‘Gallifrey Bed and Breakfast.’ “Why don’t you let me buy you a hot meal and a nice warm bed? It’s the least I can do for all your kindness!”

They really didn’t have any other options, so the Doctor pulled the luggage from the car and they followed Wilf to the B&B.

The interior of the hotel looked it had been built in the late thirties or early forties, with fancy but yellowed tile on the floor and dark wood paneling that was intricately carved. Currently, the entryway boasted a fat Christmas tree, decorated with white lights and old wooden ornaments, mostly little nutcrackers and rocking horses and painted apples. Greenery hung from the large arches and over the mantle with a crackling fire below. A wreath with a big red bow decorated a stately grandfather clock. Potted poinsettias were dotted everywhere. Wilf led the way to the front desk, which was carved out of speckled marble, two more bright crimson poinsettias flanking either side.

A woman with long wavy copper hair and wearing a grey jumper with white snowflakes stood behind the desk, her cheeks round and pink as she smiled. “Welcome, welcome!” she said. “I’m Ende, I own the Gallifrey Bed and Breakfast, how may I help you?”

“Well, one thing at a time, I suppose,” said Wilf, setting his bags down on the floor. “First, I’m checking in. My name is Wilf.”

Her pale blue eyes lit up. “Of course! You’re Father Christmas! We have your room all ready for you!”

“Thank you very much, Ende,” he said, shaking her hand. “Secondly, I was wondering if I could procure lodging for my friends here.” He gestured to the Doctor and Rose. “They are temporarily, uh… stranded.”

“Absolutely!” she said, then added with a wink to Wilf, “Wouldn’t be the first December night an innkeeper took in a stranded couple, now would it?”

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” said Rose at once.

“No, not at all,” said the Doctor. “And if you’re referring to the biblical tale, evidence suggests that the birth of Jesus actually took place closer to March, the Christians moved the celebration to December to coincide with the pagan’s Yule festival…”

But Ende was busily getting room keys from the hive of boxes behind her, humming a Christmas carol under her breath, completely missing the Doctor’s trivia tidbit. She turned back around, realization on her face. “Oh!” she said. “I forgot to ask. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Rose and the Doctor said together. The entire experience had quite drained them of energy. A good meal was just what they needed.

* * *

After dinner and a wonderful apple pie for dessert, Wilf had to scurry off to meet the mayor of Gallifrey and get what he termed his ‘marching orders.’ The Doctor and Rose lingered over coffee, perfectly happy to relax in the hotel’s dining room a bit longer.

“Think I should give Jack a call?” Rose asked. “I said I would when we knew something.”

The Doctor’s left eyebrow lifted. “What do we know?”

“You have a point.” She paused, thinking over their evening since they arrived. “Well, we know that we’ve had a very nice meal. We’ve met a rather quirky but nice man who plays Father Christmas. And we will be spending the night in Gallifrey, the town the time forgot.”

He propped his chin in one hand, smiling. “You sound like you’re enjoying this.”

She shrugged. “Might as well make the best of things, yeah? No point in grouching about something we can’t change.” She stood up and grabbed her jacket. “I’ll be outside, where there is hopefully some mobile signal.”

“I’ll be here, having some more pie,” said the Doctor. “Tell him happy christmas for me.”

She shook her head at him. “I thought it was just my biscuits, but now I see it’s all desserts.” She paused. “You know something? We’ve been friends for nearly a year and I don’t even know what your favorite biscuit is. A vast oversight on my part, seeing that I’m a baker.”

“My favorite biscuit,” he repeated, his brows drawing down as he appeared to give it serious thought. “Hmm. That’s a tough one. My favorite biscuit would be… all of them.”

She laughed as he nodded decisively. “How on earth do you stay so thin?”

“Metabolism,” he said with a shrug. “I can’t put on weight, I’ve tried!”

“Ugh. Remind me later so I can hate you for it.”

He looked so sad about the prospect of her hating him, with his cinnamon eyes all big and his mouth hanging open, it was like she’d kicked his favorite puppy. She couldn’t help but laugh again before she headed out the door to call Jack.


	4. Unexpected Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds that he and Donna still have a connection while Rose and the Doctor are forced to share a room at the bed and breakfast.

Jack had intended to keep the conversation with Donna work oriented so they could get the meeting over with and he could go back to decorating. But somehow, once they’d each had a glass of wine, they’d started reminiscing instead. One glass had turned into splitting the bottle as they talked and laughed. He had no idea how much time had passed and hadn’t thought about work once.

“You want to know something?” Donna asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she rolled her wineglass between her hands. “I still have our old formal dance photos.”

“Oh, no!” Jack groaned as Donna laughed at his pain. _“There’s_ a walk down amnesia lane. I looked ridiculous in that tux.”

“No!” she admonished him. “You did _not_ look ridiculous.” She paused. “Uncomfortable, yes, but not ridiculous. Taupe was _so_ not your color, but it was your own fault for waiting until the last minute to rent the thing.” She laughed again and Jack couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“I learned that lesson, I have my own tux now, specially designed to make me look even more handsome than usual,” he said, smirking.

“I’d like to see that,” she said. “I bet it’d be hilarious to watch the local husband population collectively have a panic attack while their wives swooned at your feet.” She imitated the act, pressing the back of one hand to her forehead.

He chuckled at her antics. “Oh, that _would_ be fun, we always had such a great time at parties,” he said. “I’m so sorry we lost contact after graduation.”

Her smile slipped and she looked away. “Yeah, me too,” she said, shaking her head. “It was my fault, I think.”

“No, no,” he said. “You can’t take all the blame for that. A phone is a two-way thing. I could have called. I _should_ have called.”

“I was so busy with my work, though,” she said. “Moving all over the country…”

“Well, I was busy, too. Being groomed to follow in dad’s footsteps.”

“Yeah, but you always knew what you were going to do,” said Donna. “I didn’t want to just automatically go in with my father’s business. I wanted to see what else was out there.” She shook her head again. “I never should have left. It just led to a bunch of bad career moves.” When she lifted her eyes to him, he saw the regret not quite hidden in their blue depths. “And it was a really bad personal choice.”

He was stunned. Donna was always so confident. He hadn’t had the slightest idea that she regretted breaking up with him. He opened his mouth to say so when his mobile trilled, stopping him. He set down his wineglass and picked the phone up from the table to see it was Rose again. Another wave of guilt pricked his conscience as he realized he hadn’t thought about her since the last time she’d called.

He stood up and turned to head for the kitchen like before. “Sorry, I gotta take this,” he said to Donna before going to the doorway, not bothering to go all the way to the kitchen like last time. He pressed receive and held the phone to his ear. “Hey, Rose. Where are you?”

Rose sighed. “Oh, I’m just sitting outside in Ye Olde Gallifrey. The car won’t be ready until tomorrow.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that, sweetheart,” he said. He looked over at Donna. “Hey, Donna, is Gallifrey that little town, down in the valley?”

“The one famous for the silver birch trees?” Donna asked, then nodded. “Yeah.”

“Who’s Donna?” Rose asked, curiously.

“She’s Geoff Noble’s daughter, my board president,” Jack explained.

“The Doctor said that you were in a meeting,” said Rose. Board president’s daughter or not, that didn’t sound much like the ‘work stuff’ she’d pictured Jack taking care of rather than picking her up from the airport.

“It is,” he said. “She’s the VP of operations. We’re going over some of my ideas that I can pitch at the party.” At least, that was what he’d _meant_ to do. He just… hadn’t gotten to it yet.

“Yeah, you know, about the party,” said Rose, a touch tartly. “Thanks for mentioning it. I mean I thought--” She paused and took a breath. “What happened to our romantic weekend?”

“I thought I did tell you…” Apparently, his forgetfulness went back further than just his distraction tonight. He felt awful for not telling her. “Rose, I’m sorry. I’ve just… had so much going on, you know that.” There was silence on the other end. “Rose? You okay?”

She bit her lip. Her and Jack really needed to talk about where their relationship was going, but she didn’t want to discuss it over the phone. She guessed it could wait until the next day. “Yeah, look, there’s a hotel here, so the Doctor and I are just gonna stay the night.”

Guilt jabbed him again. Jack looked over at Donna. “Well… I guess I could impose upon Donna to drive me down there. It’s just…” He turned around and lowered his voice. “I’m kind of on a roll with this meeting. I’m making a lot of progress with Donna and if she likes my ideas, then her dad will follow suit.”

Rose sighed again. “No, don’t bother.” It was already really dark, there was no sense in Jack dragging some woman out to the back of beyond. “It’s been a long day and I just want to get some rest.”

“Yeah,” said Jack, looking over his shoulder at the back of Donna’s head, not really sure what Rose had just said. “I should probably strike while the iron is hot.” More silence over the phone. “Rose?” he asked after a moment. “Rose? Hello? You there?” He looked at his mobile. She’d hung up on him.

When he came back to the sofa, Donna handed him back his glass of wine. “So,” she said. “Who is Rose?” Her smile was still in place, but Jack sensed it was a bit more guarded than before.

“Rose is… someone I’ve been dating for a few months,” he said, hedging around the time frame a bit.

She set her wine glass on the coffee table. “Ah,” she said, nodding as though she should have expected it. There was a wealth of understanding in that single syllable. “So there _is_ someone special in your life.” The temperature in the room easily dropped ten degrees from her tone. “I thought you were married to your work.”

Jack wasn’t sure what to say, the easy camaraderie of the last few hours had been broken between them and he was at a loss as to how to get it back. His concern over lost ground with Donna disconcerted him as well. Business negotiations aside, he should have been worrying over Rose and the Doctor, or at least spared them a thought since Rose’s last phone call. Honestly, though, it shouldn’t be so surprising that Donna had eclipsed everything else in his brain, she’d always done that to him. There was something special about her and this meeting only confirmed she hadn’t lost it over the years, at least not where Jack was concerned.

Still, for all their relationship hiccups, he was currently dating Rose, and that was something he should have admitted to Donna when they’d begun getting friendlier this evening. “I _am_ married to it,” he said, finally. “Actually, it’s a point of contention between us. I guess I tend to put the business first instead of her.”

Donna gave him an assessing look, then tilted her head to the side, accepting his answer. “It’s an easy thing to do,” she said, her frigid tone thawing just a tiny bit. “I’m the same way.” She cleared her throat. “So… speaking of business…”

Gratefully, Jack jumped on the opening to get their meeting back on point. “Right.” He placed his glass on the coffee table beside hers and picked up the laptop he had sitting there. “Let me run an idea by you,” he said, pulling up a document then handing the computer to Donna. “This is something I’ve been working on to streamline the company.”

“Okay,” she said. He watched as the mask of the consummate professional slid onto Donna’s face, her eyes becoming calculating as she looked over the screen. He recognized it because he did it himself. It amazed him how similar they had become.

* * *

Rose looked down at the mobile in her hand, wondering when she and Jack had failed to connect. She’d started this weekend believing that he was bringing her up here to propose maybe, but he seemed as focused on his work as ever. She didn’t think she wanted a husband who would always put her second. That wasn’t the kind of love her parents had.

“Evening, Rose,” said Wilf as he sat down next to her on the bench she’d chosen outside the bed and breakfast. “Anything the matter? You seem sad.”

She gave him a half-hearted smile as she stuffed her mobile back into her purse. “That was Jack, my boyfriend,” she said. “I was just filling him in on our situation.”

“Mm,” said Wilf. “Is he a good bloke?”

From anyone else, it would have been a really personal question, but Wilf seemed like he genuinely had her best interests at heart. “Oh, yeah, he’s nice, just… _busy.”_

He gave her a sympathetic look. “We all get busy from time to time, don’t we? It’s when you stop seeing the good things in life because of it that you need to worry. Sometimes we get so busy that we can’t see what’s right in front of us is really what we want.”

She tilted her head, thinking that over. “That’s sort of profound for a department store--”

He lifted his eyebrows. “Oh, ho?”

She smiled. “For a very nice man who plays Father Christmas.”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

She patted his arm and looked down the road to where a group of people were having their picture taken in front of the enormous Christmas tree taking up town square. It was at least three stories tall, covered in baubles and garlands and ribbons.

“It seems kind of odd that the town’s tree is still dark,” she said.

“The mayor told me that tomorrow is their big traditional lighting ceremony,” said Wilf. “Apparently, it’s a big deal and, uh,” he puffed out his chest, “I’m the guest of honor.”

She grinned. “So your meeting with the mayor went well, then?”

“Oh, yes!” he said. “He laid out all my plans for tomorrow and even made me hot chocolate. But I should be getting to sleep soon if I’m going to be jolly and merry for the kids in the morning.”

“I’ll go with you,” she said, getting up from the bench. It was growing colder by the moment, so Rose was really looking forward to a nice warm bed. Wilf held out his arm to escort her, humming _Jingle Bells_ as they walked.

Back at the hotel, they collected the Doctor and Ende showed the three of them to their rooms. Every door on the hallway was decorated with more greenery and red and gold tinsel. She opened one door with an old fashioned brass key and handed it to Wilf.

“Father Christmas,” she said with a smile. “You can consider this your workshop!”

Wilf chuckled. “Thank you.” He looked to the Doctor and Rose. “Goodnight everyone. Sleep tight!” He moved into the room and shut the door.

Ende gestured for Rose and the Doctor to follow her to the end of the hall, where she opened another door with a similar key. “And _this,”_ she said, grandly, “is our honeymoon suite!”

They looked beyond the doorway to see a room with pink walls and darker pink paneling, featuring a large Victorian type bed with a gold velvet headboard. It was made with a rose-print chintz duvet, pink and gold throw pillows, and a fluffy faux mink blanket was spread across the foot. A large gold heart hung on the wall above the bed, with gauzey pink curtains floating down on either side, tied with gold ribbon. The Tiffany lamps had pink glass shades and the chair in front of the mirrored vanity had a pink cushion.

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow at the very feminine room and said, “You take this one,” to Rose.

“Fine,” she said. All the pink sort of reminded her of her childhood bedroom.

Ende looked confused. “And where will you sleep?” she asked the Doctor.

“In another room,” he said, as it should have been obvious.

The woman giggled like a schoolgirl. “All of our other rooms are taken. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve Eve, you know!”

“But we’re not a couple,” the two of them said again, overlapping their sentences.

Ende didn’t look like she believed that for a second.

“What about a rollaway bed?” the Doctor asked.

“I have an old Army cot,” said Ende.

_Of course,_ thought the Doctor. Why would anything today be easy? “Okay, then…” Inspiration struck.  “Oh! My head is so thick! I’ll just go ask Wilf if I can bunk with him.”

Ende handed the room key to Rose and moved back down the hall. “I’ll go get the cot, just in case.”

The Doctor followed her as far as Wilf’s room while Rose went into the pink room with her bag. The suite had its own fireplace, with a golden peacock fire screen, and more pink lamps on the mantle.

The Doctor knocked on Wilf’s door. A snore issued forth. The Doctor leaned closer to make sure he’d heard right. The man couldn’t possibly be asleep already, could he? He knocked louder. A longer snore came through the wood. Hanging his head, the Doctor sighed, then went back to the honeymoon suite.

“Rose?”

She looked up, in the middle of removing her jacket. “What?”

He tossed his tan trenchcoat on an overstuffed chintz chair. “Wilf’s asleep, if you can believe that. Thirty seconds and he’s already snoring.”

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to share this room, then,” she said with a shrug. She tossed her coat over onto his.

He licked his lips and furrowed his brow, but didn’t say anything. Ende came back at that moment, wheeling in a squeaky metal contraption swathed in dingy olive green canvas.

“Here you go!” she said, cheerfully, then blushed as she handed the Doctor some folded clothes. “And here are some pajamas! Goodnight, you two!” She headed for the door. “Breakfast anytime before ten!” She closed it after herself.

Rose let the Doctor take the loo first, so he could change out of his brown pinstriped suit. When he emerged a few minutes later, she stared, then unsuccessfully attempted to stifle her giggles. Ende had indeed brought him some pajamas, but they were peaches and cream, sprinkled with daisies, and quite obviously too short in the arms and legs for the Doctor’s lanky frame. When he popped the collar and primly adjusted the cuffs at his forearms, she burst out in full-fledged laughter.

“I’m glad someone’s enjoying this,” the Doctor said.

Still giggling, she said, “You-- you look--”

“Hilarious? Ridiculous? Foolish? I’ve got a few more, if those don’t suit you…”

“No, no,” she said, her mirth settling down to a wide smile. “I was actually going to say something along the lines of cute.” She grabbed her own pajamas and headed for the loo to change.

The Doctor shook his head and started unfolding the cot. He knew he couldn’t possibly look _cute._

When Rose came back into the bedroom, dressed in a vest top and comfy cotton sweatpants, the Doctor had moved the decorative wooden changing screen from next to the vanity over beside the bed. They could each have a bit of privacy now. The throw pillows and the faux mink blanket were gone from the big bed. One pink lamp glowed on his side of the screen. Outside, she could hear carolers singing _O Holy Night._

She crept into the huge, soft bed. Her eyes were drawn to the pink light shining on the wall. “Are you sleeping?” she whispered, feeling like a kid at a slumber party.

“No,” he said, quietly. “I was listening to the singing.”

“They’re not half bad.”

The Doctor paused. “I used to go caroling with mum and dad and Ace.”

Rose felt a pang in her heart, hearing him talk about his family. Rose still had her family, yet she knew she didn’t see them often enough. The Doctor didn’t have that option, and she took it for granted. “We used to spend Christmases with my grandmother,” she said. “Her spare room looked _just_ like this. Maybe a little less pink.”

“Hmm,” he sighed. “Sounds nice. Fond memory?”

“Yeah.”

“I think that’s why I kept drawing,” he said. “Keeps my mum alive in some way. She was an artist. Way better than me. People loved her art. She always encouraged me, she’d get me a fancy new sketchbook every Christmas.” He shifted on the uncomfortable cot, the thing screeching and groaning because the canvas and metal were old and disused. “What was your favorite thing about Christmas growing up?”

“The baking,” she said instantly. “Making Christmas biscuits with my mother.”

“I should have guessed.” She heard the smile in his voice. “I bet they tasted amazing.”

She laughed softly. “Some would, some wouldn’t, the result of us experimenting with every possible ingredient. She never told me something wouldn’t work, she just let me do whatever I wanted. Dad was my tester, it’s a wonder he survived.”

The Doctor chuckled. “So, that’s why you opened a bakery.”

“I suppose that was my origin, yeah,” she said. “Baking with mum. It was the best.”

“Well, it’s obvious if you look at things through the eyes of a child.”

“That’s good, Doctor. Did you read that somewhere? Like on a Chinese fortune biscuit?” she teased.

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

She rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Goodnight, Rose.”

* * *

The next morning, as Rose enjoyed a cuppa and read the local newspaper in the dining room, Wilf came downstairs in full Father Christmas regalia. “Ho ho!” he cried, holding his arms out for Rose to inspect him. The deep crimson velvet suit looked like it had been made for him, not like a generic store-bought costume. The white fur trim was of high quality and the black belt at his waist had a large golden buckle, matching the gold buttons on his shiny boots.

“Well, look at you!” she said, grinning.

He chuckled and grabbed a piece of toast. “The suit’s the best part of the job. Everyone knows who I am!” He took a big bite and asked around his mouthful, “Where’s the Doctor?”

Rose gestured toward the door. “He’s outside dealing with the car, I think he’s trying to call the rental company again.”

Ende, in another festive jumper, a red one with holly this time, appeared from the direction of the kitchen with a steaming mug in her hands. “Good morning, Father Christmas!” she beamed. “Would you like some french toast?”

“Oh, no,” he said, patting his belly. “I filled up before putting on the uniform, besides, I should get going. I have duties to perform and the kids don’t like waiting!” He scurried off, with a great deal more energy than most fellows his age. Rose had to admire that kind of love for a profession.

“What about you?” Ende asked Rose. “Would you like some more?”

“Oh, no, thank you,” she said, pushing her empty plate away. “I’m so full, it was delicious. But I _would_ like another cuppa.”

“Coming right up!”

As Ende went to the side table that held all manner of drink fixings and condiments, the Doctor came through the doorway, shucking his trenchcoat. He was wearing the same pinstriped suit as yesterday, of course, but he’d left off the floral tie, leaving the collar open at the neck. Rose found herself admiring the line of his collarbone. She’d never noticed that part of a man before, but it was… strangely compelling.

“Hey,” he greeted her, tossing his coat over a chair before sitting down next to Rose. “Did you see Wilf? He _really_ looks like Father Christmas in that outfit!”

“He does,” she agreed, then smiled as Ende brought over a cup of hot water for each of them. “Did you get ahold of the rental car company?” she asked as she set to work filling an infuser with tea leaves.

“I did,” he said, grimly. “Their computers show no record of Jack ever renting a car from them. Which is ridiculous, because I have the paperwork right in my pocket! And then they put me on hold for twenty minutes and then I hung up.” He sighed and ran his hands down his face, tiredly. “Does this mean we have a free car, now? Do we have a _stolen_ car? I just don’t know.”

“ENDEEEEEEEEE!” A flash of red and black zoomed into the dining room without warning and barreled into Ende.

“LICIEEEEEEEEE!” Ende cried, and the two women laughed as they hugged like teenage girls who hadn’t seen each other all summer. When they broke apart, Ende smiled at Rose and the Doctor and gestured to the woman whose arm was around her. “This is my bestest and craziest friend, Licie. She visits every Christmas to help with the bake sale. The proceeds go to buy presents for the more needy kids in the area.”

Now that she wasn’t running, the two could see that Licie was taller than both her friend and Rose by almost a head, with light brown hair in a chunky bob cut and bright blue-green eyes. She was wearing a long red shirt that showed an ample amount of cleavage over black leggings with matching fur trimmed boots. She lifted an eyebrow at the Doctor with interest.

“Hi,” he said, pressing his lips together in a smile.

“Well, hello there,” she said, lowering her lashes and canting to the side with one hip.

The Doctor let his gaze slide away, awkwardly.

“Licie,” said Ende, firmly, as if this was something her friend did a lot. “He’s a _guest._ This is John.” She put a hand on Rose’s shoulder. “And this is Rose.”

The tall woman focused on Rose and was instantly enamoured. “Wow… your eyes… they’re so intense!” she said, leaning over the table to get a better look. The Doctor very obviously looked at the ceiling so he wouldn’t be staring at the loads of cleavage on display. “They’re like, like… a shark’s eyes! No, no, that’s not it, their eyes are much too dark…” Licie gesticulated with one hand, then snapped her fingers. “Oh, that’s it! Like a wolf’s!” She wiggled her fingers near her face. “So deep and gold!” She straightened up and eyed the Doctor one more time. “You’re a _very_ lucky girl!”

“Oh, no, no,” said Rose. “We’re not a couple.”

“We’re not a couple, yeah,” echoed the Doctor, but he looked a bit dismayed at having to admit it to this practiced flirt. Licie grinned at this.

But Ende said, “LICIE,” with a slightly harder edge. Licie pouted but subsided. “Please forgive my friend,” Ende said to Rose. “She has no filter between her brain and her mouth.” Leaving Rose and the Doctor to their tea, she grabbed Licie’s arm and began hauling her back toward the kitchen. “Come on! We need to get started on the biscuits!”

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other and shook their heads. “Wow,” said the Doctor.

“You said it,” Rose muttered, handing over the tea infuser so he could use it. “A wolf? Really?”

He narrowed his eyes critically, leaning forward in his chair a bit. “Well, now that I look at you…”

She threw a packet of sugar at him. “Oh, stop.”


	5. Unexpected Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's mother arrives at the castle early and finds Donna still there which leads to a bit of a misunderstanding. Wilf talks Rose and the Doctor into being his Christmas elves.

Jack, still in the sweatpants and henley he’d slept in, was just sitting down in the great room with a cup of coffee when the front door of the castle banged shut. A sweet English-accented voice rang through the entryway.

“JAA~AACK!”

He jumped up in surprise at the unexpected arrival, putting his coffee aside before he spilled it. “Mom!”

Sarah Jane breezed in, a very attractive woman whose dark hair and blue eyes that were nearly an exact match for Jack’s defied her middle age. She was still wearing her black overcoat and dragging her blue luggage. “There you are!” she exclaimed, coming over to give him a big hug.

“You’re early!” he said, giving her a tight squeeze.

“Well, I had to help you get ready for the party,” she said, standing back and eyeing his pajamas, obviously thinking it was too late in the morning to not be dressed yet. “Let me go put my coat down, and we’ll get started.”

She hurried away with her suitcase before Jack could say anything else, like point out that they were already half decorated. He was more worried about the fact that Donna was still in one of the guest rooms of the castle, how was he going to explain her? Now that his mother was here, he was remembering how much Sarah Jane had always liked Donna in the past and had constantly gone on about Donna and Jack getting married.

As he was thinking about it, Donna came into the room, wearing the same sweaterdress from yesterday, her hair brushed but not styled. He’d talked her into staying over last night, when she was practically falling asleep on the sofa, rather than drive home in the dark. She smiled sheepishly. “Morning,” she said.

“Morning,” he returned. “Listen, we need to talk--”

“Yes, we do,” she agreed. “But can it wait until I’ve had some tea? I’m useless before a morning cuppa.”

As Donna headed off toward the kitchen, Sarah Jane came back in through the main door. “So, I saw another car in the drive,” she said, “does that mean your girlfriend is here?”

Before Jack could answer, Donna abruptly returned. “Jack, where do you keep the--” She halted, her mouth open, as she saw Sarah Jane. Both women erupted into girlish squeals of delight and fell into a hug.

“Donna! What a pleasure to see you!” Sarah Jane exclaimed.

“Jack and I were talking business really late last night and I just went out like a light,” Donna tried to explain, but Sarah Jane didn’t seem to comprehend that that was _all_ Donna and Jack had been doing.

“Oh, this is going to be a wonderful Christmas!” Sarah Jane said with a brilliant smile. “Just the best!”

* * *

Rose and the Doctor walked along Gallifrey’s main street, admiring the decorated shops and wasting time until they heard some word from Mickey about the car. Ende had blushingly provided a dark blue shirt for the Doctor to wear under his suit jacket, saying that he shouldn’t have to wear the same shirt twice when she had loads of things in the lost and found.

“That shirt looks good on you,” said Rose as they walked. “It really compliments your handsome looks.”

“Yeah?” he said with a quirked half-smile. He tilted his head up and ran his hands down his lapels, preening a bit. “So, you think I’m handsome. If only more women thought like you.”

She smacked him in the arm. As evidenced by Licie that morning and Clara at the bakery, there were _plenty_ of women who felt the same way Rose did. She wondered if he’d ever had a really serious relationship. “I know you’ve never been married, but have you ever been engaged?”

He inclined his head slightly. “Once.”

“What happened?”

He hesitated, considering whether or not he wanted to share that particular story with her. He opened his mouth, not sure what was going to come out, when Mickey ambled up to them, wearing a jumpsuit similar to the one he’d had on before and a Santa hat on his head.

“Hey! Morning, you two!” he said, cheerfully.

“Morning Mickey,” said Rose, her face hopeful for some good news. “How’s the car coming?”

“Oh, I’ll have it finished in about forty five minutes,” he said.

“That’s great!” she said, happily.

The Doctor’s lips parted, but no sound emerged. It was odd, but he felt rather… disappointed by Mickey’s announcement. He’d actually been enjoying this little detour with Rose. Spending time with her was fun, like they were on holiday on purpose, rather than stranded. He didn’t want to leave in forty five minutes.

“I mean, once I get the parts,” Mickey clarified. “I don’t have the parts. I had to send for them, down the hill. But I should have it done today.”

The Doctor’s heart gave a funny little jump. More time in Gallifrey. That sounded wonderful. “Any idea when?” he asked.

“I guess between now and… the end of the day?” said Mickey, utterly unhelpful.

But for some reason, the Doctor wasn’t irritated with him. Not at all.

While the Doctor talked to Mickey about the missing part situation, Rose walked a short distance away to call Jack about update him about the car. “Jack, the car won’t be ready until this afternoon,” she said when he picked up his mobile. “You’ve got to come pick us up.”

“Alright, well, my mother’s arrived, so I can use her car,” said Jack. “It might take me a little while, but I’ll be there. I just have to explain the situation.”

“Okay. Thank you,” said Rose with a touch of relief. At last, she would make it up to the castle. “Call me when you get here.” She hung up and returned to where the Doctor and Mickey still stood on the sidewalk.

“Are you sure you don’t know when the part will get here?” the Doctor was asking.

“Well, you could go pick it up yourself,” said Mickey. “I can’t. Busy.”

“Mickey, if I had the ability to go and get the part, that would mean I had a driveable car, therefore negating my need for said part in the first place!” said the Doctor, irritably.

Mickey nodded, conceding the point. “Fair enough.” He chuckled to himself and headed back toward his garage.

“I talked to Jack,” said Rose to the Doctor. “His mother is there, so he’s going to use her car to come and pick us up.”

“Oh. Great!” said the Doctor, nodding as if to emphasize his enthusiasm.

“Unless, of course, something _else_ goes wrong,” Rose muttered, sticking her mobile back in her purse.

As if on cue, Wilf came running up in his red Father Christmas outfit. “Doctor! Rose!” he called, out of breath.

“Hey, Wilf, what’s wrong?” asked Rose as she took in the older man’s concerned face.

“Emergency!” he said, drawing them in and leaning a bit between their shoulders as he calmed his breathing. “We gotta go!”

“Do I need to call emergency services? Is someone hurt?” asked Rose.

“No, no, no!” he said, hurriedly. “Nothing like that. But I’m in need of some helpers.” He grabbed them by their arms, tugging them along behind him. “Come on! I usually have my own help, but they couldn’t come with me on this trip.”

A tad bewildered, the two allowed themselves to be steamrolled by the diminutive man.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor and Rose found themselves dressed in fur-trimmed green jackets with matching pointy hats, goldenrod shortpants, and red and white striped socks, standing beside a row of children who all wished to speak with Father Christmas. Rose stood at the head of the line and looked across the way at the Doctor, who held a basket of candy canes for each child. He touched the brim of his hat and grinned at her. At least they were _both_ dressed in something ridiculous this time.

Not that Rose really looked ridiculous, he had to admit to himself, he doubted she could look that way in anything she chose to wear. Despite what she thought of him in last night’s pajamas, _she_ was the true definition of _cute_ , dressed as a Christmas elf. The red belt at her waist showed off how tiny her waist was, her figure a petite hourglass, and no garish stockings could hide those gorgeous legs. Of course, nothing was a match for her smile, which could make even the coldest winter night feel like it was full of warm sunshine.

Actually, _cute_ was the wrong word. Rose Tyler made Christmas elf look horny.

He shook his head, fighting these thoughts off as he felt his face heat up. He blew a breath upward toward his forehead. He really should _not_ be thinking how sexy Jack’s girlfriend was, no matter _what_ she looked like as an elf.

“Hello,” Rose greeted the next child with that amazing smile. “What’s your name?”

“Rory,” said the little boy with sandy hair and big blue eyes. He had one hand up near his mouth, the other was held tightly by a little girl with long red hair.

“Aren’t you too tall to be an elf?” the redhead asked with the bluntness common in children.

Rose squatted down in front of the two and lowered her voice. “You know what, you’re right. I am too big. But I really _am_ an elf. Don’t tell anyone, this is just my disguise to fool the grownups.”

“Ohhhh,” the two kids said with wide eyes and perfect understanding.

“How is it?” she asked. “Do I look alright?”

“Yeah,” said the girl. “Very lifelike!”

Rose grinned at them. “So, Rory, are you ready to meet Father Christmas?”

She held out her hand for him and he reluctantly let go of his friend to walk the short distance with Rose. He didn’t want to sit on Wilf’s lap, however. He stood, half-hidden, just behind Rose. Wilf just smiled and neither one of them forced the boy.

“Hello, Rory,” Wilf said. “What would you like for Christmas?”

Rory pulled on Rose’s arm and she leaned down so he could whisper his request in her ear. Rose smiled and put her arm around Rory as she informed Wilf, “Father Christmas, Rory would like a new blender for his mother this year.”

Wilf sat back, looking impressed. “Well. That is a very unselfish wish. One that deserves to be rewarded. So, tell me… what would you like… for _you?”_

Once again, Rory whispered in Rose’s ear. “Oh,” she said, lifting her eyebrows. “I think, since this is _your_ Christmas wish, don’t you think you could tell him yourself?”

Biting his lip around a smile, Rory turned to Wilf and said, “A bike like Amelia’s but with flames on it!”

Both Rose and Wilf smiled at the child overcoming his shyness to ask for what he wanted. Rory ran down toward the Doctor for his candy cane and the tall man leaned down to be on Rory’s level.

“Happy Christmas, Rory,” the Doctor said, smiling as well.

“These are the nicest people,” Rose couldn’t help but say to Wilf. “You don’t see things like this in London, it’s all about anonymity there. Keep your head down, don’t talk to strangers, that sort of thing. It’s so different here.”

“Oh, yes,” said Wilf, fondly. “Rich not in money, but an overabundance of spirit and goodwill.”

“But what about his wish for a blender for his mother and a new bicycle?” she asked. “How will you make that happen?”

“Not to worry, my dear elf,” he said, unconcerned. “The ladies’ bake sale will take care of that.”

She nodded, reminded of Licie and Ende working hard back at the hotel. When she turned to assist the next child waiting patiently, she caught a glimpse of the Doctor, his snow-melting smile making him look so handsome despite the silly attire. She couldn’t help but smile back. This had to be the most bizarre couple of days she’d ever had, but she couldn’t remember having a Christmas this fun since she’d been a kid herself.

* * *

Back at the castle, Jack and Donna stood in the hallway, peeking into the great room where Sarah Jane was hanging a tangle of fairy lights around the artificial Christmas tree.

“You have _got_ to tell her,” said Donna. “Set her straight about you and me.”

Sarah Jane had been positively gleeful ever since she’d arrived and she’d made it very obvious that the reason was because of Donna and the assumed relationship with Jack. They’d both been reluctant to set her straight when she was so happy, but the longer this went on, the more awkward it would be when Rose finally got there.

“I was just trying to find the right opening,” said Jack. “She’s just so… giddy.” As if knowing she was being talked about, his mother looked up and saw them then, giving a wave and a delighted smile. Donna and Jack waved back, not quite as enthusiastically, ending it with a sigh. “Alright, I’ve got to go pick up Rose. I’ll use her car and this whole thing will be cleared up.”

Donna paused, then looked at him. “Why don’t I come with you? We can take my car.”

Jack thought it was strange of her to offer when it wasn’t necessary anymore, but couldn’t find it in himself to say no. He really wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Donna just yet, despite the fact that she’d been there since the previous night. They walked into the great room to tell Sarah Jane the plan. The older woman beamed at them as she took a break from hanging lights to pick up a glass of wine sitting on a nearby coffee table.

“Ohhh,” she sighed, looking at the two of them. “I just can’t tell you how glad I am that you are back together.”

Donna turned to Jack. “Okay. That right there? That’s the opening you were looking for.”

“Umm, mother,” he began awkwardly, “we’re gonna go get Rose.”

Sarah Jane blinked. “Rose? That baker you mentioned?”

“I invited her up here to meet you,” said Jack.

“But what about you and Donna?” Sarah Jane asked, wrinkling her nose adorably. “I mean, when I first got here, I thought--” She stopped and smiled nostalgically. “You two have always been the perfect couple.”

Jack opened his mouth, but didn’t know what to say. He and Donna _had_ been a great couple. Maybe not perfect, as his mother thought, but really great. Donna had told him last night that she regretted breaking up and if he was honest, he regretted it, too. But he was with Rose. He’d invited Rose up to the castle, not Donna. This was getting far too complicated. He had to talk to Rose, he owed her that at least.

“We won’t be gone long,” he promised his mother before he and Donna turned to head out.

However, when they stepped outside, they found a great gray wolf prowling around and in between the two cars in the drive. Jack stopped, thrusting out an arm to stop Donna in her tracks. They were still a good thirty feet away, but the wolf spotted them and crouched, hackles raised, as it growled warningly, baring its teeth. The two backed away slowly, then hurried back into the castle, slamming the door behind them.

“That was a wolf!” exclaimed Donna, her voice high and panicked. “A flipping _wolf!”_

“Big one, too,” said Jack, his breath coming fast although they hadn’t run that far. The adrenaline in his system made him feel like he’d been running for miles. “Aren’t they supposed to be rare up here?”

“Extremely!” she said.

Sarah Jane emerged into the hall, drawn by their noise. “What’s going on? I thought you two were leaving?”

“There’s a wolf out by the cars!” said Jack, aiming his thumb behind them.

“A really big one!” added Donna.

“Oh!” There was no way Jack could have missed the pleased note in his mother’s voice. “Then I guess you won’t be going anywhere.” She headed back for the great room, waving over her shoulder. “Donna, why don’t you help me decorate the tree?”

“What?” Donna cast a stunned look after Sarah Jane, then looked to Jack for help. “Does she not _care_ that a wolf is out there?”

“Just, just go help her,” stuttered Jack, finally reaching a level of calm after the excitement of the wolf’s presence. “I’ll call the police, get them to take care of it.” Donna shrugged and went into the great room, removing her coat along the way. Jack reached into his pocket for his mobile, realizing he’d have to call Rose as well and tell her he’d had his own delay.

Aberdeen Police connected Jack to Animal Control, who had him on hold for several minutes before he was put through. He could hear laughter and shushing in the background and rolled his eyes as he realized he might have just interrupted their holiday party. He could only hope that duty would come first to these people.

“This is Jack Harkness out at Drumoak,” he said. “I’d like to report a wolf outside the castle.”

“Sir, wolves should be hibernating this time of year.” The woman sounded extremely skeptical and there was some more hastily shushed laughter on her end.

“Well, _this_ wolf doesn’t seem to know that,” said Jack. She took down his address and assured him that someone would be sent over, but he heard the laughing and talking pick up as soon as she said goodbye. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to think Rose would never make it up to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apparently wolves don't hibernate in winter, that was poor research on my part. But I did read something about a man who wanted to reintroduce wolves in Scotland near Aberdeen, so THAT part is plausible. Please accept my apologies and chalk it up to creative license!


	6. Unexpected Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Donna and the Doctor are beginning to realize that the feelings they have for Jack and Rose respectively are not strictly the friendly sort.

The Doctor had his second candy cane dangling out of his mouth, having given up resisting the siren call of sugar about an hour ago. If he stuck his tongue out all the way, he could see how pink it was and he was certain his lips were the same.

He couldn’t stop watching Rose with the children who came through the line to talk to Wilf. She was so good with them, so sweet and charming, winning them over in seconds. He pulled his mobile out of the basket he held and snapped a picture of her in her full elf regalia. She caught him doing it, of course, and put her hands on her hips. He waggled his eyebrows at her, as if to say _Blackmail!_ But really… he just wanted to remember this time with her in Gallifrey. Even dressed like a poncy elf, he was truly enjoying himself.

The mobile in his hand trilled and Jack’s ID popped up. “Hello?” he answered around his stick of peppermint candy.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Jack’s voice crackled through. The Doctor looked at his phone again. Only two bars. Gallifrey, despite being a lovely little town, had very dodgy reception. “Sounds like you got a bad connection.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” said the Doctor, putting the phone back to his ear. “We’re just in a hole. What’s going on?”

“Well, I tried calling Rose, but her phone went right to voice mail.”

“That’s probably because she’s an elf right now,” said the Doctor, looking across the way at her as she helped another child.

“Wow, this connection must be really bad,” said Jack. “I thought you just said Rose was an elf right now?”

“Yeah, I did.” And she looked lovely at it, even in bright green, gold, and red.

“You know what, nevermind,” said Jack. “Look, I can’t leave the estate right now, we’ve got a wolf problem.”

The Doctor awkwardly brought the hand holding the basket of candy canes up to his head so he could plug his opposite ear. “Did you say there was a _wolf_ problem?” he asked, enunciating the word.

“Yes.”

“Okaaaay…” Jack said something else, but the words were garbled and the Doctor couldn’t make any of them out. He let his hand drop and shook his head. “Jack, you’re breaking up on me…” He looked at his phone again, just as the final bar disappeared. The call went dead and the Doctor stuck the mobile back in the basket. He’d have to ring his friend back when he was in an area with better signal.

He looked back at Rose, who smiled at him. Jack and his wolf problem dissolved from the Doctor’s head for the moment as he gazed at her ‘wolf eyes.’

At the end of their elf shift, the Doctor and Rose walked over to the auto garage, only to see that Mickey had his ‘out to lunch’ sign up. As one, they sighed.

“Still waiting, then,” said the Doctor. “I guess we’ve just got to go with it.”

“I don’t understand,” said Rose in frustration. “I called Jack to come get us. He should have been here by now and he hasn’t even called.”

Reminded, the Doctor turned to her. “Oh. Your phone’s off. Jack called me.”

“What did he say?” she asked.

“Well, apparently, he’s having a _wolf_ issue at the moment and can’t leave the castle.” The Doctor tried to make it sound like a normal thing, but wasn’t sure how good of a job he did.

“A wolf problem.” Rose rolled her eyes. “What’s next? Bears? Ostriches?”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” he said, holding up his hands. But Rose didn’t look upset anymore, she looked disappointed. It was the same look she had whenever he’d shown up instead of Jack. She’d had it every time that man had placed her second to something else. The Doctor didn’t like it. Even if Jack really did have some kind of wolf problem, Rose should never have that look on her face, she didn’t deserve it. The Doctor removed his pointy hat. “How about we go change into some big people clothes?”

A tiny smile quirked her lips.

“Was that a smile?” he asked, grinning.

“No,” she said, her mouth instantly going slack.

“That was a smile,” he said in a gentle sing-song.

“No, it wasn’t,” she insisted, but she was starting to smile again.

He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers until she took it. “Come on,” he said, pulling her down the street at a leisurely pace.

The light began to return to her eyes as they walked along, admiring the decorations. Rose reached out and touched the velvety petal of a red poinsettia as they passed it, giving a little sigh. “Wilf was right, they really go all out for Christmas here,” she said.

“It’s a holiday worth going all out for,” he said. “You know, as a boy, I used to imagine a planet where it was Christmas year round. I think I might still have the picture I drew of it somewhere.”

Rose giggled a bit. “I bet you do. Wouldn’t you get sick of it, though? Christmas all the time?”

“Well, you never think that far ahead as a child,” he said. “Did your parents decorate for Christmas?”

“Definitely,” she said. “Dad loved finding unique ornaments. That was his thing, every year, mum and I would get a new ornament for the tree. Mum said that one day, the tree we’d need to fit them all would be too big for the flat!”

“Wow, that is a talent,” he said. “Everything nowadays is all stamped and mass-produced. It all looks the same. I bet your tree looked like no one else’s!”

“Yeah, we never followed any of the fads, you know, like getting a fake Christmas tree? Suddenly, everyone had one. I mean, I get the whole save the trees thing, but as long as you plant a new one in return, why not go real?”

“Exactly. When did the world lose its imagination?”

“Well, you didn’t.”

He tilted his head at her. “What do you mean?”

“Your sketchbook,” she said. “All those pictures you did.”

“Those? Nah,” he said, looking down. “I see that as more of a… learned skill.”

She shrugged. “If you can’t imagine it, you can’t make it. And you dreamed all that up.”

He paused, looking down into her guileless eyes. She really meant it. It touched a chord deep in his heart, that she believed he had talent. “Huh.” He sniffed, and went to shove his free hand in his pocket, only to remember he was wearing an elf costume that didn’t have any. “Not bad, from a biscuit maker.”

She scrunched up her nose and swatted him with her hat. “Thanks, paper pusher.”

* * *

Sarah Jane and Donna stood back from the finished tree and flipped the switch to turn on the fairy lights. Feathered birds and golden pinecones peeked out from the branches amid gold and silver baubles, shining in the white lights. It was such a gorgeous tree, it was difficult to tell that it wasn’t a real one.

“Oh, it’s perfect,” said Sarah Jane, utterly enchanted. She smiled at Donna. “This party is going to be wonderful. Christmas just stirs so many feelings in me.”

Donna nodded, hesitant to reveal what was in her heart. “I know what you mean.” She turned away from the tree to face the other woman. “You know… seeing Jack has stirred up some old feelings in _me._ That spark we once had… I don’t think it’s gone.”

Sarah Jane gave her a knowing look. “It doesn’t surprise me. You and my Jack were always so wonderful together.” She hooked her arm through Donna’s and tugged her toward the kitchen. “Will you help me plan the catering?”

“Of course.”

* * *

After the Doctor had gotten changed back into his suit and borrowed shirt, he went back to the garage to see if Mickey had returned from lunch. He saw the man unlocking the door of his shop and jogged the rest of the way over. “Mickey!” he called.

“Oh, hey, John!” Mickey said, pausing with his hand on the doorknob.

“Have you got the part yet?” the Doctor asked.

“Well, not as such,” Mickey said. “It _was_ on its way, but then I had a call while I was on lunch. Turns out there was a logging accident that shut down the whole main road. But they’ll try to deliver it tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Again, the Doctor felt no disappointment over having to wait another day. “Okay.”

Mickey nodded and opened the door to his shop. “Guess I’ll see you and the missus at the tree lighting ceremony tonight.” He went inside.

“Actually, she’s not my…” But Mickey had already shut the door. The Doctor smiled. “You know what. Nevermind.” He turned to go back to the hotel with a little spring in his step as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets and whistled _O Christmas Tree._

* * *

Back at the hotel, Licie and Ende were a whirlwind of activity, snarking at each other as they went to and from the kitchen with sheets of baked and unbaked biscuits. Licie set a fresh tray of biscuits on their decorating table with a deep sigh. “We’re never gonna make it, Ende!”

“You can’t say that, you can’t just give up.”

“Does it _look_ like I’m giving up?” Licie asked as she grabbed the next tray of cut out biscuits. “Do you _see_ a glass of wine in my hand? That means I’m _not_ giving up!”

Freshly changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and a turquoise angora jumper over a simple black top, Rose wandered over, drawn by all the fluster. “Are you ladies okay?” she asked.

“Oh, the tree lighting ceremony is tonight,” said Ende, “and we need _loads_ of biscuits to sell to help the less fortunate children.”

“We thought that we’d be able to do it with just the two of us, but I think we got started too late,” said Licie, using a spatula to transfer biscuits from wax paper to cooling trays.

“We need a lot more hands in the dough,” said Ende, wiggling her fingers to illustrate.

Licie shoved a sheet of unbaked biscuits at Ende and grabbed one for herself. “Now, stop talking and lets get this new batch in the oven!” The two women bustled off just as the Doctor entered the hotel.

“Hey,” he said, coming over to Rose with a smile. “I talked to Mickey. The car won’t be ready until tomorrow. A logging accident prevented the part from finding its way over. And I still haven’t heard from Jack.”

Rose huffed a brief sigh. “He’s probably just having more _wolf_ problems,” she said. “And the car… oh, well. Worrying about it isn’t going to make it happen any sooner.” The Doctor was looking at Rose’s jumper and she looked down to make sure she didn’t have a stain or something. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said. “That’s a good color on you, it brightens your eyes, makes your cheeks look more pink.”

She smiled self-consciously and tugged at the hem. “Oh, um, thanks. It was a birthday present from Jack.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I knew it would look good on you,” he said, softly, still looking at the fuzzy jumper.

She blinked. “What?”

Realizing what he said, the Doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

Rose tilted her head at him. “Did you have a hard time picking it out?”

He looked at her with wide eyes. “What?” he asked, oh-so-intelligently.

“You said _you_ knew it would look good on me,” she said, not letting him out of it. The Doctor didn’t answer, but he pressed his lips together in a helpless smile, pleading without words that she not smack him one. Rose just sighed and looked down at the garment, sadly. “He couldn’t even do his own birthday shopping…”

“No, Rose,” he instantly said, wanting to take that look off her face. “He just…” But he couldn’t come up with an excuse that would put Jack in a good light. _He just sent me because he was working, because he couldn’t spare an afternoon to shop for his girlfriend’s birthday present?_ He couldn’t say that.

She shook her head with a tiny smile. “You have good taste,” she said, her voice small but gentle.

“Thanks.” What else could he say? What he really wanted to _do_ was wrap her in a big hug and tell her Jack was a huge prat and that he didn’t deserve her and that she should be with someone who would really appreciate her and buy presents for her on his own and pick her up when he says he’s going to and not forget about her… Someone like… _him,_ maybe?

Wilf entered the hotel, carrying two brightly ribboned gift bags, his happy greeting breaking through the tension that had gathered between Rose and the Doctor. “There you two are,” he said. He handed a bag to each of them. “Thank you gifts, for helping me out. You were both splendid as my elves! Anytime you want, come up to the North Pole and help me out!” He chuckled in true Santa-like fashion.

The Doctor pulled a leather bound sketchbook out of the tissue paper. “How did you know I like to draw?” he asked, quite surprised.

Wilf was all innocence. “Oh, a… little bird told me.” He checked his pocket watch. “I’ve got to run. It’s a big night tonight. See you there!” He hurried upstairs.

Once he was gone, the Doctor lifted an eyebrow at Rose and shook the sketchbook at her, significantly.

“Don’t look at me!” she said. “I’m a wolf, not a little birdie.”

He looked skeptical, but said, “What did you get?”

Rose dug into her gift bag, then stared at what she found. “The question is… how could he possibly have known about this?” She pulled out a small bottle filled with a dark brown liquid.

“What is it?” he asked. “Is it special?”

“It was to my mother and I. It’s pure vanilla bean extract from Mexico,” she said. “It’s my secret ingredient in my biscuit recipe.”

A chorus of shrieks came from the kitchen and Rose and the Doctor looked in time to see Licie and Ende come running out of the kitchen where black smoke started to waft out.

“We’re never gonna make it now!” cried Licie.

“You turned the oven up too high!” accused Ende.

“I couldn’t have, I didn’t touch the thing!”

“You must have! Just don’t touch anything!”

“I DIDN’T TOUCH IT!”

“Oh, my,” murmured Rose as the two ladies grabbed up more baking sheets and hurried back into the kitchen. She looked at the Doctor. “I think I should help them out.”

He smiled at her trademark compassion and nodded. While Rose went over to the kitchen, the Doctor inspected his gift bag again to find a set of three pencils, an eraser, and a sharpener. Since Rose was going to be busy and the car was still in a holding pattern, he might as well pass some time with his favorite hobby. He wandered outside for inspiration.

“We really don’t have time to talk right now,” said Ende to Rose as she came back out of the kitchen with a bowl of dough, followed by Licie who was stirring up a batch of icing.

“No, I’m offering my help,” said Rose. “I’m a baker.”

“What?” exclaimed Licie, looking at her in shock.

“Yeah, I own my own bakery,” said Rose. “I can make cakes, biscuits, you name it.”

“For real?” asked Ende.

Rose laughed. “Yes, really! And I just happen to have my special ingredient that will make the most amazing Christmas biscuits!”

“Awesome!” said Ende with a delighted smile. “This is wonderful!”

“Let’s get this girl in an apron!” said Licie, hurrying back into the kitchen.

“You two mix, I’ll decorate,” said Ende.

Licie re-emerged and gave Rose a pink apron to wear. “I’m gonna mix the dough by hand, because mixing makes my fingers tingle!” she said with a saucy wink.

“Oh, everything makes Licie tingle,” said Ende, elbowing Rose knowingly, making her laugh.

Soon, the three ladies had the system down, mixing, rolling, cutting, baking, decorating, as their pile of finished products grew bigger and bigger. There would be no disappointed kids while they were on the case!

* * *

Wilf found the Doctor sitting outside, sketching in his new book. “Hey there,” he said, sitting next to him on the wooden bench.

“Hey!” said the Doctor, happily. He turned the book so Wilf could see the nearly completed drawing. “What do you think?”

Wilf smiled at the picture of Father Christmas, walking through the snow with a sack full of goodies. The figure was quite obviously Wilf himself, the smile was a perfect match. “Oh… Doctor, it’s marvelous. And I’m honored to have served as your inspiration.”

The Doctor grinned and went back to adding in details, his eyes on his book as he asked, “So, are you all ready for tonight?”

“Tonight! Oh, it’ll be a piece of cake compared to Christmas Eve, that’s when the work really starts.”

“I’ll bet.” He paused and looked at Wilf again. “How did you know I like to draw?”

“Oh. Well. The--” He cleared his throat and looked around. “Hey, where’s our Rose?”

The Doctor shook his head. Apparently, Wilf wasn’t going to give up his secret. “She’s helping bake biscuits.” He looked back at his sketch thoughtfully, but didn’t draw. “She is… one of a kind.”

“I definitely agree with that,” said Wilf and the Doctor sighed in response, beginning to idly sketch some snowflakes around the figure. “How long have you known her?”

“She’s been… dating my friend - my boss - for a little over a year now,” the Doctor answered without looking at Wilf, knowing his voice betrayed his disappointment over the statement.

“But is your boss dating _her?”_ asked Wilf. The Doctor looked up at that and Wilf retracted the question with a wave of his hand. “Sorry. I realize job security is important.”

The Doctor shook his head. “It isn’t about the job security, I’m just not the type of man to steal another man’s girl. No matter how great she is.”

Wilf nodded, smiling at the younger fellow. “That’s exactly the kind of man that Rose has wanted since she was nine years old.”

The Doctor blinked at him, surprised that Rose would have told Wilf such a personal thing in the time they’d known him. “That same little bird tell you that?” The two men laughed and the Doctor looked back at his sketch. “You’re a good man, Wilf, a bit odd, but nice. You know--” He looked up… but Wilf was gone. The Doctor glanced up and down the street, but there was no sign of him. “Huh…” He sure moved fast for an old bloke.

* * *

Jack tried calling Rose again, only to find that her phone was still turned off. “Hi, it’s Jack,” he said to her voicemail. “I’m still waiting for animal control to take care of the wolf. As soon as the coast is clear, I’ll come get you. Bye.” He sighed in frustration. He’d had to leave a voicemail for animal control as well, since they hadn’t picked up. Unless the wolf went away on its own, the chances of Jack being able to get Rose from Gallifrey before dark were looking grim.

He walked into the kitchen where Donna and Sarah Jane were sitting at the breakfast bar, each with a glass of wine, and ticking off items on a tablet. They looked like they were having a grand time.

“Alright,” said Sarah Jane. “We’ve finished calling all the guests, they should be arriving around four tomorrow afternoon.”

“And I talked to the caterer and gave them the menu we came up with,” said Donna. “They should be finished with their set-up by three-thirty.”

“Donna, you’re so efficient!” Sarah Jane praised.

“Oh, also!” said Donna. “I know a really great band that is dynamite with Christmas classics and contemporaries. What do you think? A little mood music? I always think that live music is so much better than a sound system.”

“That’s a wonderful idea,” said Sarah Jane, enthusiastically.

Jack slid into the great room without disturbing the two ladies. They had everything well in hand, far better than he would have done on his own. Donna was really amazing, with the way she smoothly handled the party preparations, Jack could tell that she was a major asset to her father’s company.  Actually, he found he was rather disappointed that his mother was taking up all of Donna’s time.

He tapped the mobile in his pocket absently. If Donna still wanted to drive down to Gallifrey with him, then they’d have some privacy to talk. But there was still that wolf problem to think about. He hurried off in the direction of the garage, a crazy idea brewing.


	7. Unexpected Nearly-Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Jack try to get to Gallifrey while Rose and the Doctor nearly-almost have a moment or two.

The sun was setting on Gallifrey and the biscuits still weren’t quite done, but Rose, Ende, and Licie were determined to do as many as possible before the tree lighting ceremony. Rose was at the decorating station while the other two were loading and unloading the oven in the back. The Doctor returned to the hotel then, swinging his green gift bag.

“Can I help?” he asked, setting the bag down on a table.

Rose looked up and smiled. “You want to help bake biscuits?”

“Yeah!” he said, with an exuberant grin as he shucked his trenchcoat and jacket, then began rolling up the sleeves of the blue Oxford he wore. “I’ll have you know, I am a top shelf biscuit cutter.”

“Well, then, by all means!” she said. She grabbed a maroon apron laying over a chair and tossed it at him. “Just put this on and show me what you got.” She pointed at a bowl of dough. “Go ahead and roll that out, then you can use those cutters.” She indicated a selection of metal shapes laying off to the side.

He eyed her speculatively as he tied the apron on, watching her squeeze icing onto gingerbread men. “You look very happy.”

She paused, tilting her head slightly as she thought about it. “You know something? I am.” She sounded pleasantly surprised. “These last few days have been… unexpected… but incredibly fun. So, yeah. I _am_ happy.”

She watched him flatten the dough out on the cutting board and sprinkle a bit of flour over it before starting to roll it out with the wooden pin. His strokes were smooth and even, getting the dough to the perfect three centimeter height. She tried not to ogle his forearms, dusted with a bit of dark manly hair, but it was difficult. She’d never seen him in short sleeves, so her eyes were automatically drawn.

“You actually kind of know what you’re doing,” she teased with her tongue touching her grin, to get her mind off of his arms.

“I told you I did,” he said, primly, choosing a snowman cutter. He trimmed a corner around the shape and put the raw dough in his mouth. “Mm!” he said, a look of culinary delight on his face. “Now, this… _This_ is excellent biscuit dough. I should know, I am an expert on these things.”

She couldn’t help giggling. “Hey, you know we can use those trimmings for more biscuits!” she said, furrowing her brow at him in mock exasperation.

His eyes all innocence, he pinched off another corner. “What, you mean these trimmings right here?” he asked, shoving the bite in his mouth before she could grab his hand. He managed to get flour across his jaw in the process, but he just grinned around his bite of dough as she laughed. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, still chuckling. She set her icing bag aside and reached for him. “It’s just, you have some flour…”

She ran her hand along his chin and jaw, then swept her thumb across the corner of his mouth. He had a slight amount of scruff from not shaving over the last day, giving him a bit of a shadow. She kind of liked it, it made him seem more casual, different from the suits and ties she always saw him in. Her eyes flicked up to his and she found him watching her, his expression softened from the impish glee of a few moments ago. When her hand lingered on his face, he brought his own up, holding hers there, curling his long fingers around, into her palm. His thumb brushed along the back of her hand and her breath caught in her throat as she suddenly realized how close they were standing, how near their faces were. How had she never noticed he had freckles before? They made his handsome face appear boyish and even more charming. Rose was captivated. His eyes were full of warmth and she felt herself slowly drowning in their milk chocolate depths as he slowly leaned down towards her…

Ende and Licie chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen with two freshly baked batches of biscuits. “Alright, we’re ready for more to feed the oven!” Ende said in a bright sing-song. They didn’t notice Rose and the Doctor guiltily jerking away from each other, pretending that something hadn’t almost just happened.

“Come, wolfie, get cracking!” Licie said to Rose. She bumped her hip against the Doctor’s. “And you, handsome, get cutting! We need more trees and snowflakes!”

“Right, right!” he said, his voice cracking just slightly as he dutifully turning his attention to the dough in front of him while Rose did the same, picking her piping bag back up.

“LICIE,” Ende warned as she caught her friend picking up a gingerbread man. “NO.”

Licie pouted, but put the treat back on the table. “It’s called quality control.” She squared her shoulders and flung her head back. “I guess I’ll just go check the oven instead.” She went back into the kitchen.

Ende shook her head, then smiled at her helpers. “Everything okay out here?” she asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose, a soft smile on his face. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Rose echoed, smiling back, her cheeks glowing with a faint blush. “We’re just… great.”

* * *

By some miracle, they were able to get all the biscuits ready by the time everyone was beginning to gather around the square for the lighting ceremony. Rose and the two ladies arranged everything on a long table spread with a red checked tablecloth, next to the tall coffee maker and electric kettle from the dining room, in case anyone wanted a cup of coffee or tea to warm them up.

“We sure appreciate your help, Rose!” said Ende.

“I’m grateful to you, as well,” said Rose. “You really reminded me of something that I thought I’d lost. The joy of baking. Not just for profit or because it’s a job, but because it’s fun and seeing someone enjoy something I made is totally worth all the hard work. Making biscuits to benefit the kids of Gallifrey really made me think about the love of baking I had as a child. So… thank you.”

Ende smiled sweetly and reached for Rose’s hand to give it a squeeze. “You’re most welcome.”

By the time the ceremony was about to start, they were down to just three plates of biscuits left. “We’ve never sold so many before!” Licie remarked to Rose, delightedly. “We are gonna be able to buy a _ton_ of presents for the children. Thank you!”

“It’s all because of Rose’s secret ingredient, I’m sure of it,” said Ende, picking up a biscuit shaped like a wreath.

“That’ll be one pound, if you please,” Licie said, pointedly.

“I baked it!” said Ende.

“Doesn’t matter. This is a charity thing. You want a biscuit, you fork over.”

“I saw _you_ eat one!”

“I did not! Not since _you_ told me NO, like my _mother!”_

“Okay, ladies,” Rose broke in between them. “Let’s not resort to hair pulling on Christmas.”

“Excuse me,” the Doctor broke in as he sauntered up to the table. He pulled a black leather wallet out of the inner pocket of his trenchcoat. “I would like to buy that lady’s biscuit for her.” He handed a fiver to Licie. “Keep the change.”

Ende blushed and partially hid her smile behind her biscuit. “Thank you, John,” she mumbled, giggling.

“Thanks, handsome,” said Licie, taking the money. “It’s for a very good cause. You’re a real Prince Charming.”

The Doctor bowed his head modestly as Rose looked up at him. She remembered almost telling Wilf about the time she’d written to Father Christmas, asking for a Prince Charming of her own. With the memory so fresh, it popped right back into her head the moment Licie said it. The Doctor really was a Prince Charming. Sweet and chivalrous, caring and concerned. And they had a connection, she couldn’t pretend they didn’t, not after what had almost happened before. Thinking about their nearly-almost kiss had her cheeks warming up again in moments.

The Doctor caught her eye then and Rose realized she was staring, but couldn’t look away. “Hey, you,” he said. “You alright?”

“Uh…” She blinked, coming back to herself. “Yeah. I’m fine, just… lost in thought, I guess. A little tired, maybe.” She tilted her head away from the table. “You want to… take a walk?”

“Sure.” He came around and offered his arm. Smiling, she took it.

As the two walked away, Ende leaned toward Licie and said quietly, “She’s falling in loooove.”

“I told you!” Licie whispered back.

* * *

“The caterers can set up on the balcony,” said Sarah Jane to Donna. They’d moved on to furniture placement for the party. “Unless you think it might be too cold?”

“Probably better if we have them set up in the room across the hall,” said Donna. “That way, it doesn’t take up space in the great room, no one has to go outside if they don’t want to, and the food will stay hot.”

“You’re probably right. What if we had the band play in there, too?”

“Oh, I love that! Then, people will have two spaces. One to mingle and one to dance. Great idea, very romantic.”

Jack returned then, wearing his coat and with a baseball bat in his hand. Sarah Jane took one look at him and said, “What on earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Mom, I need to borrow your keys,” he said. “I’m doing to drive to Gallifrey, wolf or no wolf.”

She shook her head. “Absolutely not,” she said, using her mother-voice.

Jack squared his jaw and looked to Donna for help. The redhead sighed.

“Well, if you’re insisting on doing this, I guess I’m gonna have to go with you,” she said, climbing down off her bar stool.

“Do you really think that bat is going to protect you?” Sarah Jane asked as Donna got her coat.

“Wolves are supposedly more afraid of us than we are of them,” said Jack, trying to sound convinced. “Besides, they have sensitive noses. I think.” He turned and took the lead outside.

Donna clutched his hand tightly as they made their way cautiously to the cars in the drive. Looking all around them, they reassured themselves and each other that they didn’t see anything. There didn’t appear to be any sign of the wolf, other than a multitude of pawprints. They ran the last ten feet to Donna’s car.

As they turned off the rural road and onto the main paved street, however, they were stopped by a flashing barricade with a sign that read ‘road closed.’ A yellow work truck with orange cones piled in the back was sitting there as they came to a stop. It was the only road either of them knew of that headed out to Gallifrey, so Jack and Donna got out to ask the truck driver what the problem was. An older gentleman wearing a reflective orange vest came up to the barricade to talk to them.

“Soorry, folks,” he said, in a thick Scottish brogue. “There was a fully looded logging truck tha’ lost its lood oop the road. No one was hurt but it’s gonna be aboot a half-dee to clean it all oop. Ah’m afreed ye’ll have to turn aroond an’ go back.”

Jack had to wait a second for all of that to sink in. This man spoke the most garbled English he’d ever heard. “Is there another road into Gallifrey?” he asked.

“Ya goin’ to tha’ Christmas tree lighting?” the worker asked, stroking his white beard. “Och, ye puir folk. Such a sheem tha’ this mess is holdin’ such a fine coople oop from a roomantak evenin.’”

“Oh,” said Jack, looking at Donna, who blushed. “We’re not--”

“We’re not a couple,” she said, flustered.

“Doon’t you worry,” the worker said. “Ah’ll git you there. Wot ya do is, ya go doon to tha’ first road, then make a lift. Ye’ll see a detour sign and ya foollow tha.’”

“Thank you,” said Jack with a nod. They went back to the car and the worker waved after them.

“Jus’ doin’ mah jobe!”

* * *

The Doctor and Rose walked along the snowy street, arm in arm. They were both quiet, the tension between them growing more taut by the moment. “Alright?” he asked finally, looking down at her.

She shook her head. “Just confused,” she said.

“What about?”

She lifted one shoulder. “The holidays. This adventure. Maybe… escaping normal life, I guess?”

“Spending time with someone unexpected?”

She looked up. His expression was neutral, but his eyes held a note of nervousness. “Yeah. A little.”

As she said it, his eyes warmed and a little half-smile quirked his lips. It told her he might be feeling just as confused as she was. He stopped and turned towards her, taking her hand from his elbow and just holding it. It felt so right, like his hand had been made with her in mind.

“I wasn’t expecting any of this,” she said.

“Me neither.”

With a slight sigh, he reached out with his free hand and gently swept a lock of hair behind her ear, trailing his fingertips over the curve of her cheek and along her jaw. She leaned into his touch and that seemed to be the signal he was waiting for. The Doctor leaned in, tilting her face up to meet his…

“Let’s all gather around the tree and fire it up!” called the mayor.

The Doctor closed his eyes and pressed his lips together briefly. He took a step back as Rose’s cheeks flamed pink and she ducked her head. “I think--” His voice squeaked and he cleared his throat to try again, his cheeks flushing red, making his freckles stand out. “I think that means us, too,” the Doctor said in his normal tone of voice.

Disappointment made his heart sink. It seemed like the moment was never going to happen, at least while there were so many people around to interrupt. Still holding Rose’s hand, he tugged her over to a good spot near the front.

* * *

Jack braked the car to a stop and looked out into the dark at the fork in the road ahead of them, right and left. The headlights only went so far and there was no helpful signage pointing which direction they should go. “This is the second fork,” he said. “He only mentioned one.”

“And we never saw a detour sign,” said Donna. “Which way are we supposed to go?”

“I don’t know, maybe he meant stay left after the first fork in the road?”

Donna shrugged, so Jack went left.

* * *

“Well, everyone,” said the Mayor of Gallifrey, a rotund man with gray hair, a moustache, and dark brown eyes. “It is once again that magical time of year. I am proud to report that, this year, the bake sale was a phenomenal success! It broke all previous records and it was all because of an out-of-towner. The wonderful Rose Tyler!”

Rose covered her mouth with her hand, sure that her face had to be bright red, as everyone in town applauded for her. She turned into the Doctor’s side, trying to burrow into his coat, but he held up his hand and pointed right down at her, so everyone knew where credit was due.

“And now,” the Mayor continued, “before we light the tree, it’s traditional for me to give a little speech!”

“It’s not an election year, Alistair,” said Ende. “Keep it short!”

The crowd chuckled and Mayor Lethbridge-Stewart conceded the point with a good-natured nod. “I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight to help us kick off Christmas in Gallifrey. I also want to say thank you to Ende and Licie for their annual bake sale, which will provide presents to lots of children in the area. And in the spirit of keeping it short, what do you say we bring out Father Christmas to help light up this tree?”

The audience clapped and cheered. Wilf emerged from the around the far side of the tree, in full Father Christmas regalia. He waved and smiled, shouting “Merry Christmas, everyone! Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!”

Everyone joined in a joyful countdown from ten, then Wilf flipped the switch and the tree blazed to life, covered in brightly colored lights from tip to foot. The star on top shone brightly, a beacon of good cheer. Wilf led the crowd in a rousing rendition of _We Wish You A Merry Christmas._ The Doctor put his arm around Rose and they rocked back and forth, singing about figgy pudding with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

Donna and Jack finally found the detour sign, but it had no arrow to indicate the direction they were supposed to go. “Now what do we do?” Jack asked. “Guess?”

The mobile Donna held in her hand beeped and she frowned at the display. “Apparently, we’re so far out in the middle of nowhere, my GPS doesn’t have any signal.” With a sigh, she stuffed it into a drink holder. “We need a map.” She pursed her lips and made a frustrated gesture with both hands. “Of course, then we’d have to know where we are in order for the map to be of any use.”

Without any other ideas, Jack went left again. “I guess we’ll try this way.”

* * *

“Wow,” said Rose, looking up at the incredibly tall tree, so much more impressive now that it was lit.

“You said it,” said the Doctor, a contented smile on his face as he, too, looked at the beautiful tree. “This is really what Christmas is all about. Good will and good company.”

Wilf found them in the middle of the crowd, a big grin on his face. “Pretty splendid way to kick off Christmas, eh?” It was plain to see that he really loved his job.

“Yes, it is,” said the Doctor, smiling back at the sweet man.

“I’m so glad I met you on the plane,” said Rose to Wilf. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Wilf asked.

“For bringing us here.”

“Well, I believe it was _you_ who brought _me_ here!” said Wilf, booping Rose on the nose, which she wrinkled at him.

“All the same,” said the Doctor. “Thank you.”

Wilf clapped the Doctor on the shoulder, then looked to Rose again. “My dear Rose,” he said, leaning forward slightly, “I believe you got your Christmas wish.”

She blinked. “I didn’t make one this year.”

“I know,” said Wilf, rocking back on his heels. “But there _was_ a wish.” Humming lightly, he wandered away to shake hands with the Mayor, leaving Rose to stare after him in confusion and wonder.

She grabbed the Doctor’s sleeve. “Stay right here, okay?” she said. “I’ll be right back.” He nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets as Rose went over to the little group of Wilf, Mayor Lethbridge-Stewart, Licie, and Ende.

“I, for one, certainly am glad you folks stuck around,” said Alistair. “Not like you had a lot of a choice.”

“You had fun, though, right, wolfie?” asked Licie.

“I did!” said Rose. She glanced back at the Doctor, who was standing right where she’d left him, a little smile crinkling his eyes as he saw her looking at him. “Um, Wilf? Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course.” He excused himself from the others and they walked a short distance away, to stand in the shadow of the tree.

She fidgeted with the end of her multi-colored scarf. “When we first met on the plane,” she said, “you asked me what I wrote Father Christmas for when I was a little girl. And I never had a chance to answer you.”

He shrugged. “Do you want to tell me now?”

“Well, you _are_ the closest thing I have to Father Christmas,” she said, and he chuckled. “You promise not to laugh at me?”

He adopted a solemn expression. “Cross my heart.”

She bit her lip, her expression softening as her heart remembered that moment, back when she was a child, and the pure hope she’d felt. “I asked for true love. The kind of love and care that I saw in my parents.”

“And… did you receive it?” he asked, expectantly, his blue eyes sparkling.

She took a deep breath. “I… thought I had. But…” Rose looked across the square at the Doctor. As if he sensed her eyes, he looked up and saw her. Another smile spread across his face and her heart began to thud. Turning back to Wilf, she said, “Now, I’m not so sure.”

Gently, Wilf took Rose’s hands in his. “It’s very important that you find the right man in your life,” he said.

She nodded, feeling that sentiment all the way to the bottom of her heart. “Thank you,” she said, softly. “Father Christmas.” Leaning over, she gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then squeezed his hands and went back to where the Doctor waited for her.

“Just doing my job,” Wilf said, too quietly for Rose to hear over the noise of the celebrators and caroling.


	8. Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose realize that everything has changed between them... and they still have to share a room for one more night.

Jack slowly came to a stop in front of the road that turned into the castle’s drive. They’d driven all that way down so many back roads and gotten so lost, just to come around in a big circle. He leaned his head against the steering wheel in defeat.

“I don’t believe this,” he groaned.

_“You_ don’t believe it?” said Donna. “I was in the navigator seat. I watched it happen and _I_ don’t believe it!”

“How?” he asked, sitting up and looking at her.

She made a helpless gesture with her hands. “It would seem that destiny is conspiring to keep the shining knight from his fair maiden’s rescue.”

He snickered. “Awfully flowery, coming from you.”

“Well, I learned a thing or two, being involved in the diplomacy of business,” she said.

“Ahh,” he said. “I thought you were going to say that you remembered that play we did as kids.”

“The one you forced me into?” she said. “Oh, I remember. I had a long braid made out of toilet roll and you rode a hobby horse to my rescue from a tower made of cardboard boxes.”

“And then right before we were going to perform for both of our families, my stick horse broke in half,” he said, grinning as Donna laughed over the memory. Her face completely transformed when she laughed, it made him think about when they’d been at university together. The way she’d made him feel these past two days… it was like no time had passed. Shifting gears, he turned into the drive. “Well… I guess we’re not getting to Gallifrey tonight. Let’s go in. It’s late.”

She nodded, pressing her lips together in an apologetic smile. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Not your fault. Don’t worry about it. We’ll see if the road is clear tomorrow.”

* * *

Rose and the Doctor slowly walked back toward the hotel, looking up at the shining stars overhead. There were so many more visible in Gallifrey than in London, it was truly stunning. “What a magical night,” Rose sighed.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes still on the sky. “I wish it didn’t have to end.”

She couldn’t help but feel the same way. “These last few days have been really special.”

He glanced at her, opening his mouth a few times before he actually managed to say, “Rose, I, um…”

She looked up at him. “Yeah?” she prompted.

He looked down at the snowy pavement, his hands clenching in his coat pockets. He pressed his lips together, then decided to go for it. “I made you something.” He removed one hand from his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, which he handed to her. “It isn’t much, but… I thought it might help you remember our time here.”

She unfolded the piece of paper and stopped walking as she looked at the detailed pencil drawing of Wilf as Father Christmas. “Doctor,” she said, touched at the thoughtful gesture. “This is wonderful! Thank you!”

A bright smile bloomed on his face. Happy that she was pleased, he revealed what he’d been thinking about a lot of the day. “I’m giving the company my two weeks notice after Christmas.” Her eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything, which twisted his stomach a bit before he bravely went on, “I’m going to start the New Year fresh.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t want to be Jack’s majordomo anymore,” he said, simply. “There’s more to me than that, and I’ve been shoving it aside for too long.”

“Wow, you seem really sure of this decision,” she said, surprised by his cavalier attitude.

“Yeah,” he said. “I decided that pushing paper wasn’t for me. Actually, I’ve known that for a long time, but I let myself think that Jack needed me. I have lot of money in savings from my parents’ estate that I’ve never used, plus a ton more from the exorbitant amount Jack’s paid me over the years. It’s time I traveled and saw more of the world. I want to go new places, get inspired, and draw. Maybe submit some pieces to galleries like my mum did.” He sighed. “I’ve only got one disappointment.”

“Which is?”

“I never got any of those biscuits that I helped you make!” he said, his voice going a bit high-pitched as he stuck out his lower lip in disappointment. “They were all sold out by the time I went back around to the table!”

Rose burst into laughter and shook her head. “I forgot, you run on sugar.”

“I do not!” he said, but when she gave him a disbelieving look, he pulled on his ear and slid his hand backward to scratch the back of his head. “Welllll… maybe a bit.”

“You’re in luck,” she said, reaching for her purse. “Because I happen to have purchased the very last extra special biscuit and it has your name on it.” She placed the Doctor’s drawing inside before handing him the biscuit she’d saved for him, wrapped in a green napkin. “Not literally, of course,” she added, giggling when he gave her a mock-pout.

He waved the little parcel under his nose. “Mmm,” he sighed. “Vanilla bean.” He opened the napkin to look at the snowflake shaped biscuit and exclaimed in delight, “Oh, edible ball bearings! These are _brilliant!_ How did you know I love these things?”

She laughed. “Um, I didn’t. Lucky guess, I suppose.”

“Well, they are a marvel of culinary engineering. Whoever thought up tiny silver balls you can eat is a bloody genius. Pretty to look at, plus fun to eat, gives you something to crunch on!”

She giggled again, charmed by his exuberant explanation. “Well, aren’t you going to eat it?” she asked, when he just held it in both hands.

His eyes went wide. “Are you kidding? I can’t eat this. I don’t know when I’ll get another one!” He folded the napkin carefully back around the biscuit and tucked it into the inside pocket of his coat. “For now… I’ll keep it close to my heart.”

Rose felt oddly touched by his silly statement. “You know,” she said, slowly, “you never finished telling me that story of when you were engaged to someone.”

He tilted his head back. “Long story,” he said. “Walk with me.” He held out his hand for hers and she took it right away.

They walked along for a little while, heading back towards the Christmas tree. “Well?” she asked as they crossed the street.

“Well, what?”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Right,” he said. “Well… she turned out to be a man-eating alien from another planet. And… I don’t know about you, but there are certain things in a relationship that I just cannot overlook. It was a total deal breaker. I’m afraid I had to send her back to the stars.”

Rose stopped in front of the tree, turning to face him. “Oh, really?” she asked, lifting her brows.

“No,” he said. “But it’s a more exciting story than what really happened.” He shrugged. “I’ll give you the short version. She wanted different things out of the relationship that I wasn’t ready to give her and didn’t know if I ever would be. We just didn’t fit.”

She tilted her head at him, nibbling on her lower lip. “Do I fit?” she asked in a soft voice after a moment’s pause.

He smiled and it was like the moon beaming down on them, clear and bright. “Oh, yes.”

This time, they both stepped forward at just the right moment and their lips met in a long overdue, soft, sweet kiss. The Doctor’s hands came up of their own accord and he slipped his fingers through the silk of her hair, his thumbs caressing her jaw. A growing warmth spread between them and Rose made a soft sound at the back of her throat while a shiver chased itself up her spine. Her fingers curled into the front of his jacket, holding him closer, as he withdrew scant millimeters, changed the angle, then returned, again and again. Little, teasing kisses that made her crazy, made her want more. When he finally traced her bottom lip with his tongue, her arms came around his neck, her own tongue eagerly playing with his. They were both breathing heavily by the time they parted, but only far enough to look into each other’s eyes.

And suddenly, Rose knew that the Doctor wasn’t quitting Jack’s company just for travel and art. Well, that was the _main_ reason, but she knew he’d also done it so he wouldn’t be the bloke dating the boss’s ex. She smiled, her amber eyes reflecting the glow of thousands of tiny fairy lights.

* * *

Jack and Donna explained the road block and getting lost to Sarah Jane. The woman took it in stride, but insisted that Donna not go home, not while there were still preparations for the party to go over.

“Mom, I’m sure Donna would like to get out of the dress she’s been wearing for two days,” said Jack. Donna arched an eyebrow at him and he realized how what he’d said could be construed. He cleared his throat. “At home,” he clarified. “I’m sure she’d like to-- at home.”

Sarah Jane sighed, looking out the window to judge how late it was. “Oh, my goodness,” she said as she parted the drape enough to see out. “It’s snowing!”

“Oh, no,” said Donna. “Are you kidding me?” They went to the window to confirm. It wasn’t just a few flakes either, it was coming down in clumps as big as Jack’s hands. “Blimey, that’s a lot of snow.”

Jack turned and sat down at the kitchen table, an air of resignation in his tone as he said, “I guess we’re going to have to cancel the party.”

“No!” said Donna. She went to him, putting her hands on his shoulders. “We’re not going to let a little snow ruin your party.”

“Come on, Donna,” he said. “You really think the board members are gonna want to put tire chains on, just to come up to the castle?”

“They will,” she said, firmly, “because you are worth it.”

“That’s my girl!” said Sarah Jane, smiling proudly.

Donna rubbed Jack’s shoulder, then shrugged. “Well, I don’t have _my_ tire chains on, so I guess I’m spending another night in your guest room. Sarah Jane, do you think you could loan me something to wear?”

“Of course.” The older woman smiled, delightedly. “I’m glad you’re staying.” Her expression softened to a polite little moue when Jack gave her a _Look._ “Purely for safety reasons, of course.”

Jack didn’t believe her for a second, but he couldn’t help feeling happy that Donna was staying another night as well.

* * *

Rose’s heart was in her throat as she got ready for bed in the loo of the honeymoon suite that night. She and the Doctor had finally admitted that there was something between them and there was that _amazing_ kiss, but… What would happen now that they were sharing a room again?

She couldn’t deny that she wanted to see more of the passion the Doctor had displayed outside when they’d kissed, it felt like they’d barely scratched the surface. It seemed kind of… trashy, though. To sleep with Jack’s best friend before even breaking up with Jack officially. It wasn’t like she’d expected this, but still.

Deciding just to see what happened, Rose brushed her teeth then exited the loo.

She didn’t know if she was disappointed or relieved to see a repeat of the previous night, the glow from one of the pink lamps coming from behind the changing screen, which was placed directly between her bed and his cot. Apparently, the Doctor felt the same way she did about going too far before she had a chance to talk to Jack. She should have guessed. The Doctor had too much integrity to push his advantage. Like the ladies had said… he was a Prince Charming.

Quietly, she slipped into the large Victorian bed and pulled up the covers. After a moment in which her eyes were glued to the changing screen, she whispered, “Doctor?”

A pause. “Yeah?” he whispered back.

She didn’t know what to say. Her mouth felt incredibly dry and her heart was pounding. “You don’t… have to stay on that cot. If you don’t want to.”

A longer pause. “Rose--”

“Just to sleep,” she said, hurriedly. “Not-- anything.”

An exhale exploded out of him and she smiled.

“Disappointed?” she asked.

“Relieved,” he said. “And disappointed, too, of course, I’m not going to lie and end up on the naughty list.” There was a creak of the cot as he shifted. “I was so nervous, coming in here tonight--”

“Me too!”

“I mean, you’re a bloody gorgeous woman, Rose, it was difficult enough last night and that was before I knew what a _brilliant_ kisser you are.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said, with a little giggle. “But it doesn’t feel right, going further, does it?” she asked, more seriously. “Because, well…”

“Yeah,” he said, around another sigh. “But… I really would like to hold you tonight, if that’s alright. And kiss you again.” Another longer creak and she assumed he’d sat up. “Erm, Rose… I’m only wearing the pajama bottoms this time. I couldn’t bear that top again.”

“That’s fine. Come here.”

Again, a brief creak, then a second later he came around the screen, near the foot of the bed. True to his word, his chest was bare, and Rose swallowed hard at the sight of him, his pale skin sprinkled with a liberal amount of dark hair across his pectorals. Her breath hitched when he came closer and she saw that hair continue below his belly button, into the pajama bottoms.

_All good things to those who wait,_ she told herself. It wouldn’t stop her imagination, however. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, making her breath come short.

He pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed and climbed in, glancing at her every so often, as if he expected her to say that it was too weird and rescind her offer at any moment. But she didn’t, so he settled on his side and held out his arms for her.

She slid across the mattress and snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder and bicep. She placed her hand on his chest, her fingers playing a bit in the hair, which was softer than she’d expected. He brought his arms around her, cuddling her close, twining their legs, and, just like their hands, they simply fit.

His breath fanned hot against her temple as she leaned her head up and pressed a kiss to his adam’s apple. It bobbed as he swallowed. He looked down at her and bit back a curse. She was so beautiful, so much more beautiful than he’d realized, her golden hair spilling over his bare arm, her dark eyes looking up at him with such trust, her pink lips begging to be kissed again. They’d gone on so many half-dates before, when he would pick her up before Jack could show. How had he not seen how breathtaking she was? He must have been an idiot.

“How did we even get here?” he wondered out loud. “How long have we been staring at each other and not seeing this?”

“I’m not sure,” she said. “But we’re here now.”

“I can’t even put into words what I’m feeling.”

“Me either,” she said, shaking her head slightly. “But if I had to guess… I’d say this is what falling in love might feel like.”

He leaned down and kissed her then, cupping her neck in one long hand, stroking the apple of her cheek with his thumb. He kissed her lower lip, then the top one, pulling each between his for a brief little nibble before seeking inside her mouth with his tongue. As he caressed the top of her mouth with it, her little moan of pleasure made him smile with masculine pride against her lips. It might not go any further than this tonight, but they had the rest of their lives. There was no need to rush.

* * *

Wilf stepped out of the Gallifrey Bed and Breakfast dressed in his usual jumper and trousers under his great coat. His red velvet gear was packed away in the leather satchel at his side. He wouldn’t need it again until the following evening, and then it would be cleaned and stored for next year. There was plenty of time to recount the story of his travels to the missus back at home before then, with a plate of her biscuits and a glass of milk.

He tipped his hat to the group of carolers who passed by, singing _Jingle Bells._ He hummed along as he walked across the street. No cars hindered him, everyone was at home, putting the kids to bed so visions of sugarplums could dance in their heads.

He paused at the Christmas tree and looked back at the hotel with a smile on his face. He’d finally fulfilled Rose’s Christmas wish from all those years ago. And he’d helped rekindle an old flame as well. With the satisfied sigh of a job well done, Nicholas Wilfred Claus stepped around the side of the tree…

…and vanished.


	9. Unexpected Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor finally confront Jack. It's not what they were expecting.

After breakfast the next morning, Rose returned to the suite to pack, only to be delayed by a call from Clara. The trusty assistant wanted to let Rose know that she’d gotten all the Christmas orders out and everything was cleaned up and ready for December 26th following their day off, so she was going to head home to enjoy the holiday.

Rose was quite impressed with her assistant, and told her so. It seemed like Clara could easily handle the bakery all by herself now, even at one of the busiest times of the year. Maybe this was the nudge Rose needed to concentrate more on the business side of things, maybe develop some new recipes, while Clara took over the shop. If things worked out and she was able to secure a few investors, Rose thought she might even be able to open a chain of bakeries eventually. But there were plenty of more immediate worries to take care of before that idea ever saw daylight.

“I was hoping you’d drop a few juicy nuggets on how your romantic weekend with Jack was going,” Clara said.

“Well, I haven’t actually seen Jack yet,” said Rose, getting up from the bed in the honeymoon suite to pace the length of the room. “But… somehow I still managed to have a romantic time.”

“Alright, boss lady, give up the goods.”

Rose grinned, thinking about how she’d woken up in the Doctor’s arms that morning and how perfect it had felt. “Jack sent John to pick me up at the airport and the car broke down, so we got stranded in this little town, which turned out to be a really charming place, and we met this man named Wilf who plays Father Christmas.”

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. “Checking… aaaand nope, there was absolutely nothing romantic in that summary. So, unless my radar is off, you skipped right over it.”

Rose plopped back on the bed, tucking one foot underneath her. “Okay. You remember that night where we thought Jack was going to propose and he didn’t? And you asked me the next day about it, and when I told you what happened, you asked me if I thought Jack was really the right bloke for me, you know, if he was my Prince Charming?”

“Yes, I remember, I was there for that part! Get to the good stuff!” said Clara, impatiently.

“Well, it turns out that Jack… wasn’t the right fit.” Rose grinned to herself, wiggling the fingers of her free hand as she thought about whose hand was the _perfect_ fit. “And this weekend… I found out who _is.”_

“John?” Clara asked, a smile in her voice.

“Yes,” said Rose, giggling like a teenager.

“Ugh! You utter bitch! You stole my fantasy man! I will never, ever forgive you!”

But Rose only laughed harder, because she knew Clara didn’t mean it. She let go of the laugh with a sigh, a smile lingering on her face. “I just feel… so relaxed when I’m with him. Like I’m home. Like… it’s okay to just enjoy the simple things in life again.”

Clara sighed. “And does he feel the same way about you?”

A fluttery feeling chased its way around Rose’s heart. “Yes, he does.”

“And what are you going to do about Jack?”

Rose took a deep breath. “We… haven’t told him yet, but we’re going to. As soon as we can leave Gallifrey and get to Aberdeen. He deserves to hear it in person.”

“Good girl,” said Clara. “I’m proud of you. And you sound wonderful. So happy. And in _love._ It’s a welcome change to the woman who was in here a little while ago, grumping about not having time for Christmas decorations.”

“I know, I don’t know how you put up with me. And I _am_ in love,” said Rose, grinning just to say it out loud. “Thanks for everything, Clara. I’ll see you in a few days. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Rose.”

* * *

Mickey was able to get the rental car operational again within forty-five minutes of the part arriving, just as he’d said he would. The Doctor moved the car over to the front of the hotel in order to load up Rose’s suitcase. He was dressed in his own shirt with his suit again, but Ende had taken it upon herself to wash it for him, so at least he was clean, even if his face was still a little scruffy. Rose had offered to let him use her razor, but he’d refused since it was a ladies’ model. She’d teased him all through breakfast about him buying into that particular stigma.

In the foyer, Rose gave Ende and Licie each a warm hug, promising to bring her ‘handsome hunk’ back to visit once in a while. The Doctor came inside to say all was ready for them to resume their trip. His eyes briefly sought around the lobby, then landed on the two ladies.

“Have you seen Wilf?” he asked.

“Oh, he left last night,” said Ende.

“What?” said Rose, her shoulders slumping. The disappointment on her face was mirrored on the Doctor’s. They’d wanted to say goodbye to their festive friend.

“Yeah, he said that with today being Christmas Eve, he was going to be busy, so he had to go,” said Licie.

“Busy doing what?” asked Rose.

“Well, he didn’t say,” said Ende. “But I guess it’s whatever Father Christmas would be doing on Christmas Eve.” Shyly, she held out her hand to the Doctor. “Goodbye, John.” Her face turned bright red when he leaned over to kiss her knuckles rather than shake her hand.

“Ooh, don’t forget me!” said Licie, holding out her hand eagerly.

The Doctor lifted his eyebrow. “C’mere you,” he said, taking her hand in both of his and pressing a kiss to it. Licie giggled delightedly as Ende gave her a _Look._

Rose and the Doctor thanked the two ladies again for their hospitality. Licie and Ende bid them a safe journey as the two new lovers joined hands and headed out the door.

“I knew they were a couple,” Ende murmured to her friend.

Licie nodded. “Of course. _I_ told you so.”

“You did not!”

“Yes, I did!”

“You weren’t even _here_ when they first arrived!”

* * *

Outside on the pavement, the Doctor helped Rose into her leather jacket then offered his arm as they headed for the car parked at the curb. “Nervous?” he asked her, placing a hand over hers at the crook of his elbow.

“Surprisingly, no,” she said, with an air of quiet resignation. “I actually feel rather at peace.” She frowned with a slight sigh. “But I also feel like I’m letting Jack down.”

“Yeah,” he said, looking at the ground. “I know a little what that feels like.” He cleared his throat. “Have you thought about what you want to say? I’d like to go in together, if that’s alright with you. I wouldn’t throw you to the sharks alone, as it were.”

She squeezed his arm. “Thanks. And as for what to say… Well, the truth might not always be pretty or popular, but it’s still the truth. And you always have to accept the truth, no matter what it is.” She paused at the side of the car, dropping his arm so she could turn to look at him. With glowing warmth in her eyes, she lifted her free hand to his face, trailing her fingertips through the scruff and giving his sideburn a little caress. “And the truth is… I love you. My Doctor.”

A slow smile lit up his face and the happiness that answered it inside Rose’s heart spread through her whole being like melting caramel. He held her hand to his cheek and turned his head to press a warm kiss to the center of her palm.

“Rose Tyler, I--”

A car horn honked just across the street, startling both of them. They looked to see Jack and a redheaded lady emerging from a gray Mercedes. The Doctor squeezed Rose’s hand then laced their fingers together. They were surprised to see Jack and his guest join hands as well as they crossed the street over to them.

“Hi Jack,” said Rose, feeling like it was as good a greeting as any.

“Rose, Doctor, I’d like you to meet Donna,” said Jack, putting his arm around her.

They smiled in greeting, but Rose didn’t want to be distracted from getting everything out in the open. “Listen, Jack, there’s something I have to tell you.” She glanced at the Doctor and he smiled, encouragingly. “A lot has happened over these past few days--”

“I know,” said Jack. “I have something I need to tell you, too. You see, the truth is, Donna and I were sweethearts in university and probably even before that when we were growing up, and, um…” He looked at Donna and they chuckled together. “We met up the other night to go over business and our spark just reignited.”

Rose and the Doctor gaped at him, looked at each other, then back to Jack and Donna, utterly gobsmacked over what they were hearing.

“I’m so sorry, Rose,” said Donna, appearing genuinely contrite. “I didn’t come over with the intention of getting Jack back together with me, I swear. It just… happened.”

“No, it’s…” Hilarity over the situation, over the anxiety she’d felt for apparently no reason, bubbled over and Rose began laughing, all the tension draining out of her. “Actually, I’m really happy for you both. Because Jack… I think we knew that we weren’t really working as well as we could.” Jack gave a little nod, conceding her point. “And something happened here that I wasn’t expecting either.” She swung the hand connecting her to the Doctor. “Well, neither of us was expecting it.”

It was Jack’s turn to be gobsmacked. “You two?” he asked, pointing at them.

“Yep!” said the Doctor, popping his ‘p’ for the hell of it. “Merry Christmas!”

Jack laughed and playfully punched his friend in the arm. “Well, Merry Christmas, you sly dog!”

The Doctor twirled Rose into his arms, pressing a kiss to her hair, and she laughed again, her joy spreading to him as he squeezed her tight. He was certain that Rose was the best Christmas present he’d ever received.

“Now, can I _finally_ see this castle everyone’s been telling me about?” Rose asked, pointedly.

Everyone laughed along with her. “Absolutely,” said Jack. “We’ve got an expertly planned party to get to!” Though he suspected his ex-girlfriend would spend the entire time attached to his best friend’s hip.

* * *

He wasn’t wrong. The Doctor _finally_ got to tell Rose he loved her too, underneath the mistletoe.

Donna charmed the dickens out of the entire board and she and Jack worked seamlessly to present his ideas, as if they’d been working together for years. The Doctor could tell that his old job would be in good hands, if Jack could persuade Donna to leave her father’s company.

Following a successful merger of the Noble corporation and Harkness Industries, Jack proposed to Donna the very next Christmas, at the same time the Doctor proposed to Rose. Donna, Rose, and Sarah Jane planned the biggest, most beautiful, Winter Wonderland themed wedding, held in Gallifrey’s town square. The cake had edible ball bearings on it and was one of Rose’s new and award-winning recipes.

As the four of them were walking up the aisle, newly married, Rose and the Doctor were _sure_ they caught a glimpse of a familiar man in a red suit, standing a short distance away. But it was just for a moment. When they looked again, he was gone, leaving only a gentle fall of snowflakes drifting through the air.

  
THE END


End file.
